Sweet Senbonzakura
by Hibari A. BeenBin
Summary: Chapter 7 update! Ichigo mulai mendekati Rukia lagi sedangkan Hitsugaya mulai menyadari bahwa dirinya juga menyukai Rukia. apa yang mereka berdua lakukan untuk mendapatkan Rukia yang hatinya sudah milik Byakuya?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Ada yang bisa hipnotis ga, biar w hipnotis Om Kubo buat nyerahin kepemilikan Bleach buat gw. Hahahaa…**

Binbin : Bagi yang nunggu Shinigami Days chapter 5 sabar ya, soalnya gw lagi pengen bikin fanfic romance.. hahahahaaa…. Moga ga jelek deh, gw ga bisa bikin romance soalnya ini juga coba-coba. Oke RnR yaaa…!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**----Sweet Senbonzakura----**

**Rukia POV's…**

Pagi sudah menjelang, aku bangun dari futon ku yang nyaman lalu membuka jendela kamar. Aku berjalan keluar kamar sambil masih memakai piyama tidurku, memang seharusnya aku memakai kimono tidur karena aku sudah menjadi bagian dari keluarga Kuchiki yang sangat terhormat ini tapi aku merasa tidak nyaman memakai pakaian seperti itu saat tidur.

"Rukia.." suara lembut itu memanggil namaku, aku langsung menengok kea rah orang itu.

"Ohayoo, Nii-sama.." sapa ku pelan kepada Nii-sama yang sedang berdiri memberi makan pada ikan koi kesayangannya.

"Aa.." jawab Nii-sama dengan singkat, selalu begitu dingin. Aku tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa ada orang yang tahan diam seperti dia. Ya walaupun aku ini Cuma adik angkat karena kakakku adalah istri Nii-sama, tapi sayang dia sudah meninggal karena suatu penyakit sebelum aku sempat melihatnya yang ku tahu hanya fotonya saja.

Padahal aku ingin melihat senyum Nii-sama barang sekali saja. Tapi walau bagaimana pun aku sangat menyukainya.

**End of Rukia POV's…**

"Hoii Rukia!!" sapa seorang cowo berambut merah saat Rukia berjalan hendak memasuki divisi 13 tempat dia bertugas.

"Ahh, Renji ada apa?" cowo yang ditanya itu hanyar nyengir.

"Renji, cepatlah aku tidak punya banyak waktu." Kata Rukia sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Apa kau sudah tau kalo kau akan di tugaskan ke Karakura selama 3 bulan?" Tanya Renji sambil memegang pundak sahabat kecilnya itu.

"Kalo itu tentu saja aku sudah tau Baboon!" Jawab Rukia agak sedikit kesal karena Renji menanyakan sesuatu yang dia sudah ketahui.

"Katanya bersama Kuchiki-taichou ya." Rukia tercengang, mata violetnya langsung mebulat.

"APAA?!!" Rukia sangat kaget setengah idup.

'Aku tahu kalau aku akan di tugaskan di Karakura, tapi kalau bersama Nii-sama aku tak tau itu.' gumam Rukia dalam hati.

"Jadi kau tidak tahu tentang itu?" kata Renji dengan muka heran.

"A..Aku tidak tau itu.." Renji menghela nafasnya mendengar jawaban Rukia.

"Ku dengar itu permintaan dari Kuchiki-taichou langsung untuk pergi bersamamu." kata-kata Renji itu langsung membuat wajah Rukia memerah.

"Hei Rukia, kau ga apa-apa?"

"Anuu.. Ahh, aku tidak apa-apa." Rukia memalingkan mukanya yang sudah sangat merah di hadapan Renji.

"Dasar aneh! Yasudah, aku kembali ke divisi 6 byee Rukia.." Renji meninggalkan Rukia yang masih berdiri mematung.

'Tidak mungkin! Permintaan Nii-sama langsung katanya tapi kenapa?' Rukia berkutat dengan pikirannya. Walau pun dia tau seberapa over-protektifnya Byakuya kepadanya tapi tidak pernah sampai Byakuya meminta untuk bertugas bersamanya.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nii-sama apa kau yakin?" kini Rukia telah berhadapan dengan Byakuya yang terkenal sebagai kapten terdingin di Soul Society.

"Kenapa, apa kau terganggu karena aku ikut?" Tanya Byakuya yang menatap tajam pada mata Rukia.

"Emm.. Bu..Bukan begitu, hanya saja apa itu tidak akan menyusahkan mu?" Rukia berbicara sambil menunduk karena tidak kuat dengan tatapan Byakuya.

Byakuya mendekati Rukia yang masih tertunduk, tangannya memegang dagu Rukia sehingga kepala Rukia sekarang terangkat menghadap Byakuya. Mata abu-abunya menatap dalam-dalam ke mata violet di depannya.

"Kalau hal itu menyusahkan ku, aku takkan mungkin melakukannya." Kata Byakuya pelan tapi terdengar oleh Rukia. Wajah Rukia langsung semerah tomat, bahkan rambut Renji pun kalah merah dibanding dengan wajahnya sekarang.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat bersiap-siap, karena kita akan pergi besok pagi." Kata Byakuya sambil meninggalkan Rukia yang detak jantungnya sudah tidak karuan di tambah lagi dengan wajahnya yang merah.

"Hh..Haii, Nii-sama." Jawab Rukia sedikit terbata-bata sambil memandang punggu Byakuya yang besar dan sepertinya hangat itu.

Rukia berjalan menuju ke kamarnya. Mansion Kuchiki sangat besar, walau tempatnya berbicara dengan Byakuya tadi adalah bagian dari mansion tetapi jarak dari tempat itu ke kamarnya cukup jauh.

'Aku akan ke Karakura dengan Nii-sama, tinggal bersama dalam rumah sederhana, bahkan mungkin aku yang akan memasak. Sudah seperti suami-is.. Hei Rukia bodoh jangan berkhayal yang tidak-tidak, itu pasti tidak akan terjadi..' Rukia mencoba menghilangkan pikiran yang menurutnya bodoh itu.

Akhirnya Rukia sampai ke kamarnya setelah melewati jalan panjang dan merasa kakinya langsung pegal karena berjalan cukup jauh. Ia mempersiapkan segalanya dengan matang, tak lupa dia membawa boneka Chappy kesayangannya.

"Chappy, kau lucu sekali..!" kata Rukia sambil memeluk-meluk boneka kesayangannya itu. Rukia menatap foto seorang perempuan yang sangat mirip dengannya.

"Maafkan aku Hisana nee-san, sepertinya aku memang menyukainya." Rukia memeluk foto itu dan memasukannya ke dalam tas.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hari Keberangkatan**

Rukia bangun sangat pagi hari ini. Mata violetnya yang indah membuka lebar.

"Sial, aku ga bisa tidur semalaman!" gerutunya sambil membuka selimut yang menyelimutinya. Rukia masuk ke kamar mandi dan beberapa lama berselang dia sudah siap dengan pakaiannya.

"Rukia-sama, Byakuya-sama sudah menunggu ada.." kata seorang pelayan sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Rukia.

"Tunggu sebentar.." Rukia langsung buru-buru merapikan lagi pakaiannya. Entah kenapa dia sangat teliti hari ini.

"Sumimasen, Nii-sama!" kata Rukia menghampiri Byakuya yang telah menunggunya. Ia hanya bisa menunduk takut Byakuya marah padanya.

"Berhentilah menunduk seperti itu Rukia." Byakuya mengucek-ucek rambut Rukia, sesuatu hal yang baru pertama kali dia lakukan dan entah kenapa Byakuya melakukannya hari ini walau gerakannya agak canggung,

"Ahh, I..Iyaa.." Rukia bingung ingin memperlihatkan ekspresi seperti apa, dia terlalu kaget dengan perbedaan sifat Byakuya hari ini.

Di sekitar senkai gate tempat penghubung antara dunia nyata dan Soul Society sudah banyak orang yang menunggu. Terlihat Renji dengan cengiran dan wajah Baboon khasnya, juga Ukitake kapten divisi 13 dimana Rukia bertugas.

"Kuchiki-san, maaf telah merepotkanmu." kata Ukitake dengan penuh senyum keramahan.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu Ukitake-taichou, ini sudah jadi tugas saya." Ucap Rukia yang juga sambil diiringi senyum, senyum yang sangat manis dan tulus.

Diam-diam Byakuya memperhatikan adik angkatnya itu, memandangnya lekat-lekat mulai dari sudut-sudut tertentu. Sejenak dia memejamkan matanya.

'Ya Kami-sama, apa yang sedang kulakukan. Perasaan ku tak boleh seperti ini!' Byakuya berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya dari Rukia yang masih berbincang dengan Ukitake.

"Ada apa Kuchiki-taichou?" Tanya seorang cowo kecil berambut putih.

"Tidak ada apa-apa Hitsugaya-taichou." Jawab Byakuya yang sebenarnya sedikit terkejut namun dia tutupi dengan wajah cool dan tampannya itu.

Lalu Yamamoto sou-taichou muncul di hadapan Byakuya.

"Aku tak mengerti sebenarnya apa tujuanmu mengikuti Rukia ke Karakura, karena tugas yang kuberikan padanya hanya untuk menjaga Karakura dari hollow biasa dan juga akan ada Kurosaki Ichigo yang akan membantunya disana." Kata sou-taichou.

"Aku hanya ingin sedikit menghirup udara segar di dunia luar." Jawab Byakuya tetap dengan ketenangannya. Padahal dia juga tidak mengerti kenapa dia melakukan hal ini, hanya saja ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang mendorongnya untuk mengikuti Rukia, sesuatu yang tampaknya tidak bisa hidup dengan sempurna tanpa kehadiran Rukia di dekatnya.

"Sepertinya sudah saatnya Kuchiki-taichou." Kata Kurotsuchi Mayuri kapten divisi 12 yang terkenal dengan kejeniusan serta kegilaan percobaannya.

Rukia dan Byakuya berdiri dihadapan senkai gate. Rukia merasa sedikit sulit bernafas ketika berdiri di samping Byakuya. Dia coba mengontrol dirinya, dan berhasil.

"Berhati-hatilah Rukia, Taichou!" teriak Renji saat Rukia dan Byakuya memasuki senkai gate bersama dua kupu-kupu neraka. Rukia tesenyum menatap sahabatnya itu.

"Kau juga jangan kabur dari tugasmu Renji!!" kata Rukia. Pintu senkai gate tertutup dan menghilang.

"Kuharap mereka baik-baik saja." Kata Unohana.

"Ya, mereka pasti baik-baik saja. Aku yakin Byakuya akan melindungi Rukia dengan seluruh jiwanya." Kata Kyouraku sambil tersenyum.

"Abarai fuku-taichou!!" panggil seorang shinigami sambil berlari menghampiri Renji.

"Apa?" Tanya Renji dengan wajah kurang senang.

"Berkas-berkas sudah menumpuk di meja anda dan semua berkas itu harus di laporkan besok." Kata Shinigami itu.

"APAAA!!!!" jerit Renji dengan nafsunya.

'Byakuya sialan, dia meninggalkan banyak pekerjaan untukku.' Gumam Renji dalam hati sambil berjalan sempoyongan. Semua kapten yang melihatnya hanya bisa tertawa.

--------------To Be Continued----------------

Binbin : Heheehe, gaje yaa..

Ichigo : Hoii, author geblek! Kenapa ga bikin yang Ichiruki aje sih!

Binbin : Mank knape? Gue lagi suka Bya-ruki nehh!

Ichigo : Cihh, apa bagusnya sih Byakuya rambut atap itu!

Binbin + Byakuya FC : APA LO BILANG JERUKK!!!! *nendang Ichigo ke neraka*

Byakuya : Karena keadaan sudah semakin rusuh jadi udahan dulu embel-embel ini.

Rukia : Ehh, gue belom ngomong!!!

Binbin + Byakuya + Rukia : Mohon reviewnya yaaaa…!!!

Klik ijo-ijo di bawah dengan penuh semangat 45!!!!!


	2. Welcome To Karakura

**Disclaimer : Bleach punya Om Tite Kubo yang gaje itu. *langsung di death glare***

Wahahahaa, makasih atas reviewnya! Aku cinta kalian semua yang udah review!! Oke ga usah banyak cincong lagi. Gue persembahkan…. Sweet Senbonzakura chapter 2.. RnR please!!!!

* * *

----**Sweet Senbonzakura**----

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance/General**

Pintu senkai gate terbuka, Rukia dan Byakuya keluar dari pintu itu. Sekarang mereka sudah berada di Karakura. Rukia memandangi sekitarnya dan menatap Byakuya.

DEG….

Jantungnya berdegup keras. Hal itu membuatnya sedikit gugup.

"Nii-sama, kita nanti tinggal dimana?" tanya Rukia berusaha menghilangkan canggungnya.

"Aku sudah membeli sebuah rumah disini, aku sudah mempersiapkan semuanya." Jawab Byakuya tetap cool.

Tiba-tiba ada seorang cowo dengan rambut orange menghampiri mereka.

"Ahh, akhirnya ku temukan juga." Katanya sambil terengah-engah.

"Kamu siapa?" tanya Rukia yang sedikit tertarik dengan rambut orange nyentrik cowo itu.

"Aku Kurosaki Ichigo. Kalian Kuchiki Byakuya dan Kuchiki Rukia kan?"

"Ya, kenapa bisa melihat kami?" tanya Rukia, sedangkan Byakuya masih diam.

"Tentu saja! Aku juga shinigami seperti kalian, aku di tugaskan sou-taichou untuk membantu kalian." Jawab Ichigo sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Oh ya.. Rambutmu sedikit aneh, seperti jeruk berjalan." Kata Rukia sambil tertawa.

"Enak saja kau midget!! Kau juga terlalu cebol tauk!" Ichigo tidak mau kalah.

"Rukia.. Ayo segera pulang." Kata Byakuya sambil menarik tangan Rukia dan menggandengnya. Sepertinya Byakuya tidak menyukai cowo berambut jeruk itu.

"I-iya, Nii-sama.." Rukia sudah memerah, baru kali ini Byakuya menggandeng tangannya.

"Hei midget, jangan pergi!!" kata Ichigo yang masih kesal.

"Hahaa.. Sampai jumpa jeruk!!" Rukia tersenyum sambil tangannya masih di gandeng Byakuya.

"M-manisnya.." gumam Ichigo pelan setelah melihat senyum Rukia.

* * *

Rukia dan Byakuya berjalan dalam diam. Kini tangan Byakuya sudah tidak menggandeng Rukia, suatu hal yang sedikit mengecewakan Rukia.

Mereka memasuki sebuah rumah yang lumayan besar. Rumah itu sudah berisi cukup lengkap perabotan seperti meja makan, sofa, TV, dan beberapa lemari hias. Dalam rumah itu terdapat 2 kamar tidur dan 1 kamar mandi di dekat ruang TV.

"Nii-sama, aku ke kamar dulu ya." Rukia memandang kakaknya itu dan menunggu jawaban. Tetapi Byakuya tidak menjawab, ia hanya sedikit mengangguk lalu Rukia pun masuk ke kamarnya.

Byakuya memandang punggung Rukia, sangat mungil dan terlihat sangat rapuh. Tak bisa di pungkiri lagi dia tidak akan pernah melepas Rukia ke tangan siapapun. Ia menjatuhkan badannya ke atas sofa yang empuk itu sambil memejamkan matanya.

Rukia memandang kamarnya. Kamar dengan cat putih dan lavender. Matanya langsung bersinar saat melihat kasurnya yang di penuhi oleh beberapa boneka Chappy dan selimut bergambar Chappy.

Senyumnya langsung mengembang, dia senang sekali dengan kamar barunya itu. Rukia meletakkan beberapa barang di atas meja belajarnya. Dan juga foto kakak yang tidak pernah dilihatnya kecuali dari foto.

"Kita sudah ada di Karakura." Kata Rukia pelan sambil tersenyum pada foto Hisana.

Lalu ia menyusun semua bajunya ke dalam lemari. Hampir semua dari bajunya adalah dress terusan, Rukia memang tidak terlalu suka memakai celana dan tentu juga Byakuya tidak akan pernah mengijinkannya memakai celana panjang biasa.

'Ahh, aku harus berterima kasih pada Nii-sama.' Pikirnya dalam hati selesai menyusun bajunya yang tidak banyak itu.

Rukia berjalan keluar dari kamarnya, ia menghampiri Byakuya yang berbaring di sofa.

"Anuu.. Nii-sama.." Byakuya tidak menjawab. Mendengar tidak ada jawaban dari Byakuya, Rukia memberanikan diri melihat ke wajah Byakuya.

Rukia tersenyum. Ternyata Byakuya sudah tertidur dengan lelap, wajah dinginnya berubah menjadi manis saat tidur. Tiba-tiba wajah Rukia memanas, baru pertama kali ini dia melihat Byakuya saat tidur.

"Hihi.. Ternyata Nii-sama sangat lucu kalau tidur." Kata Rukia sambil masih memandangi wajah Byakuya saat itu. Rukia mengerutkan keningnya. Byakuya masih memakai kenseikan di kepalanya.

"Bagaimana dia bisa tidur dengan nyaman dengan kenseikan seperti itu." Gumam Rukia pelan.

Rukia duduk di pinggir sofa, dia memberanikan diri menyentuh kenseikan Byakuya. Rukia berniat melepas kenseikan itu karena menurutnya akan mengganggu tidur Byakuya.

Rukia sudah melepas satu kenseikan di dekat telinga Byakuya lalu berlanjut ke kenseikan di atas kepala Byakuya dan tiba-tiba Byakuya menarik tubuh Rukia.

Dan sekarang posisi berubah menjadi Rukia yang di tindih Byakuya sambil Byakuya memegang erat tangan Rukia. Wajah Rukia sudah memanas, ia sangat malu kalau Byakuya melihat perubahan rona wajahnya itu.

"M-maaf.. N-nii-sama, a-aku hanya.." Byakuya menempelkan jarinya ke bibir Rukia. Byakuya semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke Rukia. Hal yang membuat Rukia menjadi salah tingkah sekaligus malu.

'Kami-sama, tolong kuatkan aku..' ucap Rukia dalam hati.

Byakuya semakin dekat, Rukia sudah memejamkan matanya –udah ge'er neh Rukia-.

Bruukk…

Byakuya jatuh tertidur di atas Rukia. Rukia sedikit kaget bercampur kecewa, karena dia kira tadi sudah mau dicium sama Byakuya. Rukia tersenyum melihat Byakuya yang tidur seperti anak kecil.

"Sedikit berat sih, tapi ga apa-apa deh." Rukia membiarkan Byakuya tidur di atas tubuhnya, ia tidak bisa begerak karena tidak kuat mengankat tubuh Byakuya yang baginya lumayan besar dan juga karena takut mengganggu tidur pria yang dicintainya itu.

Setelah 1 jam kemudian..

Byakuya akhirnya bangun. Ia mengucek matanya yang masih setengah sadar. Byakuya merasa tidurnya sangat nyaman tadi, seperti dia mencium harum lavender. Saat Byakuya sudah benar-benar sadar mata abu-abu nya kaget menyadari dirinya sedang berada di atas tubuh mungil Rukia. Ia langsung segera bangkit.

Rukia masih tertidur dengan tenang. Byakuya bingung kenapa Rukia berada di bawahnya. Ia melihat ke meja, kenseikan dan scarfnya terdapat disana.

'Kenseikanku, apa Rukia yang melepasnya..' pikir Byakuya yang sekarang sudah duduk di pinggir sofa.

'Sial, kenapa aku tidak ingat apa yang kulakukan tadi!' ia menggerutu.

Byakuya menatap wajah Rukia yang terlihat sangat manis saat tidur. Ia menyentuh pipi Rukia dengan lembut.

"Semoga tadi aku tidak melakukan hal yang buruk padamu." Kata Byakuya sambil tersenyum dan mencium kening Rukia.

* * *

**Rukia POV's….**

Hari ini pertama kali aku akan masuk sekolah, aku sekolah di SMU Karakura, entah tempatnya seperti apa tapi aku menjadi tertarik karena kata Renji aku bisa dapat banyak teman disana. Entah dia tau darimana, tapi saat dia mengatakan itu padaku wajahnya terlihat sangat meyakinkan dan aku mempercayai nya.

"Rukia.. Ayo cepat nanti kau terlambat." Itu suara Nii-sama, sepertinya dia sudah menungguku. Sejak kejadian kemarin aku menjadi sedikit malu dan canggung berada di dekatnya, ya walau sepertinya Nii-sama tidak ingat apa yang terjadi karena saat aku bangun dia hanya bilang maaf dan tidak berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Tunggu sebentar Nii-sama." Aku buru-buru memakai dasi kupu-kupu warna merah yang menjadi bagian dari seragam sekolah.

Lalu aku keluar dari kamar sambil menenteng tas ku. Aku melihat Nii-sama sedang makan nasi goreng yang ku buat sebelum memakai seragam tadi. Aku menghampirinya dengan jantung yang berdebar-debar.

"Emm.. Nii-sama, apa masakan ku tidak enak?" aku bertanya dengan sedikit takut.

"Tidak, ini lumayan kok." Aku sedikit terkejut dengan jawabannya, ku pikir masakan ku tidak enak karena dulu aku pernah salah memasukan bumbu saat membuat sup untuk Ukitake-taichou sampai dia harus di bawa ke divisi 4 dengan keadaan darurat.

Aku melihat jam, sepertinya aku hampir terlambat.

"Nii-sama, aku berangkat dulu." Kataku sambil memakai sepatu dengan buru-buru. Aku sedikit melihat senyum di bibirnya, itu membuatku semakin bersemangat.

Aku langsung berlari menuju sekolah yang memang jaraknya hanya sekita 500 meter dari rumah ku. Dan ketika aku sedikit lagi sampai ke sekolah, aku menabrak seorang.

**End of Rukia POV's…**

Rukia terjatuh setelah menabrak cowo itu, badannya yang kecil tentu saja akan terlempar setelah bertabrakan dengan cowo yang badannya lumayan kekar itu.

"Heh, kalau jalan liat-liat donk!!" Rukia langsung memaki cowo yang menabraknya itu.

"Salah sendiri badan mu kecil jadi ga keliatan!!" ketika Rukia melihat wajah cowo yang menabraknya ia terkejut.

"Jeruk..!!!" kata Rukia memanggil cowo yang ternyata Ichigo.

"Cewe midget..!!!" kata Ichigo.

"Kau juga sekolah disini?" tanya Rukia sambil membersihkan roknya yang kotor habis terjatuh.

"Tentu saja, jadi kita satu sekolah ya." Jawab Ichigo sambil menatap Rukia dengan tatapan mesum.

"Heh! Tatapan mesum apa itu!" Rukia langsung memukul Ichigo dengan tasnya.

"Aww.. Sakit pendek!!" jerit Ichigo sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Kurosaki, kau sedang apa sebentar lagi bel akan berbunyi." Kata seorang cowo berkacamata yang ternyata dari tadi ada di belakang Ichigo.

"Ahh, Ishida, ku kira kau sudah masuk duluan." Kata Ichigo sambil nyengir.

"Aku menyesal tidak meninggalkan mu tadi." Kata Ishida sambil berjalan memasuki sekolah.

"Dia teman mu?" tanya Rukia.

"Ya, namanya Ishida Uryuu. Berhati-hatilah padanya, dia seorang maniak." Bisik Ichigo pada Rukia yang ga ngerti kata maniak.

"Maksud mu maniak itu apa?" tanya Rukia dengan tampang innocent.

DUUUAAKK…!!

Sebuah sepatu tepat mendarat di kepala Ichigo.

"Kurosaki, jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak di depan orang lugu seperti dia!!" kata Ishida yang ternyata mendengar perkataan Ichigo tadi.

"Hehee, tapi memang benar kan Ishida." Ejek Ichigo.

Dengan kecepatan super Ishida langsung balik ke tempat Ichigo dan Rukia.

"Maafkan sifat gilanya ini, nama ku Ishida Uryuu." Kata Ishida sambil nyekek leher Ichigo.

"Ahh ya, aku Kuchiki Rukia." Balas Rukia yang masih sedikit bingung.

"Sampai jumpa nanti, Kuchiki." Kata Ishida sambil menyeret Ichigo menjauh dari Rukia.

"Orang aneh.." kata Rukia pelan.

"Ishida lepaskan, lepaskan!!!" kata Ichigo berontak.

Ishida berhenti dan melepaskan Ichigo.

"Kau ini menyusahkan saja!" kata Ishida sambil mebenarkan kacamatanya yang melorot 2 cm.

"Hahaha, cewe itu menarik kan." Kata Ichigo sambil tersenyum.

"Ya, kuakui keluguannya itu. Eh.. tunggu, kau menyukainya?" tanya Ishida tepat pada sasaran.

"Mungkin seperti itu.." jawab Ichigo sambil tersenyum misterius.

* * *

Rukia berjalan dalam lorong sekolah, ia memandang sekitarnya ada bermacam-macam manusia dan mereka semua terlihat bahagia di sini.

Rukia memasuki kelas dengan papan di depannya bertuliskan 1-3.

'Ya, ini dia. Aku akan memulai hari baru ku disini.' Gumam Rukia sambil tersenyum.

"Hei, midget kenapa kau tersenyum gaje begitu?" tiba-tiba Ichigo muncul di belakangnya.

"Bukan urusan mu, jeruk!" Rukia langsung pergi meninggalkan Ichigo yang mukanya udah kesel.

TEEEENNGGGG…..

Bel masuk berbunyi. Semua murid masuk ke dalam kelas.

Ochi-sensei sudah berdiri di depan kelas.

"Anak-anak, kita kedatangan murid baru di kelas kita, Kuchiki-san silahkan perkenalkan dirimu." Kata Ochi-sensei pada Rukia yang sudah masang senyum yang semanis mungkin.

"Perkenalkan, nama ku Kuchiki Rukia, mohon bantuan ya.." kata Rukia sambil menunduk.

"Kuchiki-san kau bisa duduk di bangku kosong sebelah Kurosaki itu." Kata Ochi-sensei sambil menunjuk sebuah kursi kosong tepat di sebelah Ichigo.

Rukia menghela napas, lagi-lagi dia bertemu si rambut jeruk itu. Saat Rukia berjalan menuju ke kursi itu handphone nya berdering.

'Hollow, pada saat seperti ini?!' pikir nya dalam hati.

"Sensei, saya ijin ke toilet sebentar!!" kata Rukia yang langsung keluar kelas.

"Saya juga!!" Ichigo menyusul Rukia. Ochi-sensei hanya bisa termangu melihat kedua muridnya itu.

"Hoi jeruk kenapa kau ikut?" kini Ichigo sudah bersunpo mengiringi Rukia.

"Bodoh, aku kan juga shinigami." Ichigo mempercepat sunponya hingga meninggalkan Rukia.

"Sialan kau jeruk!!" Rukia juga mempercepat sunponya.

HHUUUUUUWWWWWW….

Ternyata bukan hollow biasa, yang datang adalah Menos grande. Menos itu mulai mengejar seorang roh yang memiliki rantai di dadanya yang di sebut konpaku .

'Kalau begini aku tidak akan sempat, Menos sialan!!' kata Rukia dalam hati.

"Chire, Senbonzakura.." Rukia dan Ichigo belum sempat mengeluarkan zanpakutou mereka tapi Byakuya sudah membereskan Menos itu. Menos itu langsung lenyap di telan beribu-ribu kelopak sakura.

"Nii-sama!!" Rukia langsung menghampiri Byakuya.

"Rukia.. Lain kali kau harus cepat dalam mengatasi hal seperti ini." Kata Byakuya menasehati.

"M-maaf Nii-sama.." Rukia menunduk.

"Hoi, Rukia.." Ichigo mendekati Rukia dan Byakuya.

"Rukia.. aku pulang dulu." Kata Byakuya dan dia langsung menghilang.

"Kakak mu itu dingin sekali.." komentar Ichigo.

"Nii-sama memang selalu seperti itu." Balas Rukia.

"Nii-sama? Kau begitu menghormatinya ya."

"Lebih dari sekedar menghormati." Rukia lalu meninggalkan Ichigo yang masih bengong.

"Hoi jeruk! Sampai kapan kau mau melamun di situ hah!"

"Ehh…" kata Ichigo masih bingung.

Mereka kembali ke sekolah. Walau agak bingung Ochi-sensei akhirnya terpaksa membiarkan mereka masuk kelas lagi setelah pergi cukup lama karena melihat Rukia yang berakting hampir menangis kalau tidak di bolehkan masuk kelas lagi.

Sepanjang pelajaran Rukia hanya memikirkan Byakuya, bagaimana dia dengan sigap membunuh Menos itu hanya dengan satu serangan. Begitu kuatnya Byakuya bila dibandingkan dengan dirinya.

'Aku ingin pulang, aku ingin bersama Nii-sama..' keluhnya dalam hati sambil memainkan pulpen di tangannya.

'Nii-sama sedang apa ya..' kata Rukia lagi dalam hati. Pikirannya jauh melenceng dari pelajaran. Ia mengingat bagaimana kejadian kemarin pagi saat Byakuya menyentuh bibirnya, bagaimana tatapan Byakuya saat itu padanya, dan saat Byakuya tertidur di atas tubuhnya. Wajahnya tiba-tiba memerah dan memanas.

"Kuchiki-san, mukamu merah apa kau sakit?" tanya cewe tomboy yang duduk di depannya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Arisawa-san.." jawabnya dengan malu.

* * *

Sekolah pun akhirnya berakhir.

"Sampai jumpa semua..." Kata Rukia melambaikan tangan pada teman sekelasnya yang baru.

"Kuchiki-san manis ya.." kata cewe berambut merah drngan wajah mesum.

"Dasar Yuri!!" bentak Arisawa Tatsuki cewe yang duduk di depan Rukia.

"Tatsuki, Chizuru hentikan!" kata Ishida yang merasa terganggu dengan dua cewe itu.

Rukia berjalan dengan riang. Ia sudah tidak sabar ingin pulang dan bertemu Nii-sama nya itu. Tapi tiba-tiba dia merasa ada yang mengikutinya dan berbalik.

"Jeruk, kenapa kau mengikuti ku?" tanya Rukia pada Ichigo yang berjalan di belakangnya.

"Tidak baik membiarkan seorang cewe berjalan sendiri, lagipula kita searah kan." Kini Ichigo sudah berjalan di samping Rukia.

"Ya terserah kau lah." Rukia cuek.

Mereka berjalan dalam diam, Rukia tidak bernafsu berbincang dengan jeruk disebelahnya.

"Ehh, rumahmu disini?" tanya Ichigo ketika Rukia berhenti.

"Iya, kenapa?" Rukia memandang Ichigo dengan wajah heran.

"Lumayan besar juga, bukankah kau hanya tinggal berdua saja." Ichigo memandang rumah yang lumayan besar dan terlihat cukup mewah itu.

"Ya, aku hanya tinggal dengan Nii-sama. Sampai jumpa." Rukia sudah hendak memasuki rumah tapi Ichigo menarik tangannya.

"Apa yang kau laku.." Ichigo mencium Rukia secara tiba-tiba. Rukia berusaha memberontak tapi tidak bisa karena tangannya di pegang erat oleh Ichigo.

Akhirnya Ichigo melepaskan ciumannya. Ia memandang wajah Rukia yang sudah memerah, bukan karena apa tapi merah karena marah.

"Rukia.." Byakuya sudah berdiri di depan pintu rumah.

"N-nii-sama.." Rukia tampak shock dan dia langsung berlari meninggalkan Ichigo dan Byakuya, terlihat setitik air mata jatuh di kedua pipinya.

Byakuya memandang Ichigo dengan tatapan penuh kebencian.

"Kau…" Byakuya langsung mengejar Rukia.

"Menyeramkan sekali." Ichigo langsung merinding karena reiatsu Byakuya meningkat.

"Sepertinya aku sekarang mengerti maksud kata-kata lebih dari menghormati itu." Kata Ichigo sambil menatap langit lalu memejamkan matanya.

* * *

Rukia berlari sambil menangis. Ia sangat sedih karena first kiss nya bukan dengan orang yang di sukainya.

'Ichigo sialan!!! Dan kenapa juga Nii-sama harus keluar pada waktu itu, pasti dia sudah melihat semuanya..' Rukia berhenti di sebuah taman, ia duduk di salah satu kursi taman sambil menangis.

"Rukia.." mata Rukia membelalak melihat Byakuya sekarang di hadapan nya.

"Kenapa kau menangis hanya karena hal seperti itu?" tanya Byakuya sambil menapat Rukia yang terduduk.

"Hanya? Nii-sama tidak mengerti perasaanku yang melakukan first kiss dengan orang yang sama sekali tidak kusukai!!" Sekarang Rukia berdiri berhadapan dengan Byakuya. Byakuya masih menunjukkan sikap tenangnya.

"First kiss dengan orang lain di hadapan orang yang kusukai.." Rukia meneruskan kata-katanya dengan pelan.

'A-aku benar-benar mengatakannya, bagaimana ini?' Rukia keceplosan.

Byakuya terkejut namun ia tidak menampakkannya di wajahnya. Ia lalu mulai mendekati Rukia yang masih menangis tertunduk.

"Jadi seperti itu.." Rukia sedikit terkaget, ia memandang Byakuya yang semakin dekat dengannya. Semakin dekat hingga jarak wajah mereka tinggal beberapa centimeter lagi.

Byakuya mencium Rukia dengan lembut, Rukia hanya bisa diam tidak bisa bergerak.

"Ini yang ketiga.." kata Byakuya lalu mencium Rukia lagi.

"Yang ke empat.." Menciumnya lagi.

'Nii-sama.. Aku tidak bermimpi kan..' Rukia hanya bisa bergumam dalam hati. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak, bukan karena pegangan erat Byakuya tetapi karena perasaannya tidak mau melepaskan Byakuya.

Rukia hanya bisa memejamkan matanya. Semua terasa seperti mimpi baginya.

"Dan ini yang kelima.." Byakuya menciumnya lagi dengan lembut, yang kelima ini sedikit lebih lama.

"Begini sudah cukup kan?" kata Byakuya yang sebenarnya wajahnya sudah mulai memerah tapi dia bisa langsung menyamarkannya.

Byakuya menatap mata violet Rukia yang sangat indah. Wajah Rukia sudah sangat memerah sekarang, Byakuya hanya bisa tersenyum melihat makhluk mungil kesayangannya itu.

"Ayo pulang, hari sudah mulai gelap."

"Anuu, Nii-sama.." panggil Rukia yang wajahnya masih merah.

"Kenapa?" Byakuya memandang heran pada Rukia.

"Kaki ku lemas.. Tidak bisa bergerak." Jawab Rukia menunduk karena malu.

Byakuka hanya bisa tersenyum lagi. Lalu menggendong Rukia dengan kedua tangannya.

"J-jangan Nii-sama.. A-aku berat, turunkan ak.." Perkataan Rukia terpotong karena Byakuya menciumnya lagi.

"Ini yang ke enam dan jangan protes lagi." Rukia hanya bisa menenggelamkan wajanya ke dada Byakuya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang seperti terasa mendidih dan debaran jantungnya yang sudah tidak karuan.

'Maafkan aku Hisana, tapi aku sudah tidak bisa menahan perasaan ku lagi.'

---**To Be Continued**---

* * *

Binbin : Kyaaaa…. Ga nyangka bisa bikin fic yang kaya begini, ahahahaha…

Rukia : *blushing*

Byakuya : *Stay cool*

Ichigo : Heh..!!! Rukia gue kok sama Byakuya sih..  
Aizen : Orang uda pada bosen liad muke lo yang mesum.

Binbin : Aizen ngapain lo disini, lo ga ada di fanfic w yang ini..

Renji : Iya nih Aizen nyasar *sambil makan pisang*

Binbin : Lo juga ga ada di chapter ini Baboon!! *nendang Renji balik ke SS*

Aizen : Cih.. gue pulang dulu ahh, mau ke arisan.

Ichigo : Kalo perlu ga usah balik lagi!!

BinBin : Ternyata ni fanfic dapet respon positif juga. Ayo kita balas review!!

Hitsugaya : Pertama dari **Vizard Ever,** iya nie author kand kilat banget updatenya.

Rukia : Kedua dari **Ruki_ya_Ch, **iya nie author mank ga teliti banget habis ngetiknya aja selalu tengah malem.

BinBin : Ehh, ada shiro-chan.. terus dari** Ni-chan d'Sora Yuki, **haha iya nih Byakkun malu-malu, gue juga lagi suka Byaruki makanya bikin nie fic.

Ichigo : Dari **Airis Hinamori, **iya author geblek ini lagi suka Byaruki trus ni author juga bingung mau bikin humor kaya gimana di romance jadi ya seadanya aja. Cih Byaruki ga cocok!!

BinBin + Byakuya + Rukia : *nendang Ichigo ke tong sampah*

Byakuya : Terus dari **Himekahime-sansan, **iya ini udah update kok.

Ishida : Dari **Captain of the HeLL, **yupz nihh authornya juga lagi suka kok.

Rukia : Dari **Shena-blitz, **wahahaa bosen ya, author juga bosen tuhh. Di chap ini udah lebih dari berduaan kan.. *blushing*

BinBin : Dari **Kazuka_icirunatsu23, **kyaaa Senpaii!!! Ga sebegitunya kok!! Makasih uda setia di FFn maupun di Fb ya senpai!!

Binbin (lagi?) : Dari** MaSkicHy ZaoLdyEcK, **hahahahaaa.. mari kita sebar virus Byaruki bersama, LANJUTKAN!!!! Si Jeruk itu memang selalu iri sama Byakkun ku yang manis. *meluk Byakuya*

Byakuya FG : *ngacungin golok ke author*

Mayen : Next dari **Sunako-chan, **Ahaha iyaa author gila sarap bin gaje ini lagi suka, suka banget malah, sampe baca fic Byaruki bahasa inggris yang ratenya M trus lem..umphh!! *di bekep author*

BinBin : Jangan dengarkan omongannya ya.. hehehehe

Hitsugaya : Dasar author dan OC sarap semua! selanjutnya dari **Chizu Michiyo, **Renji tu ga pantes di kasihanin. Ini uda apdet kok.

Byakuya : Dari **Hinamori Sakura-chan, **Iya gue kan emang so sweet dari dulu. Gue selalu keren kok. Ikutin fic ini terus ya.. *ngedipin mata*

BinBin + Mayen : *Senyum mesum sambil mimisan.*

Ichigo : Dari **Aurorafyfy, **mau-maunya lo disuruh nie author mampir.

Rukia : Terakhir dari **Jess Kuchiki, **iya nih Jeruk berani-beraninya menghina Nii-sama gue!!!! *nginjek-nginjek Ichigo*

BinBin : Kyaaaa…. Makasih Reviewnya!!!!!! Jangan lupa review lagi yaa..!!

Byakuya + Rukia : Sampai jumpa di chapter 3..!!! *melambaikan tangan kaya di Miss Universe*

Ichigo : Woii uda kaya di Istana Boneka Dufan aja kalian berdua. *di death glare*

Okeyy.. Tekan ijo-ijo di bawah dengan penuh semangat kemerdekaan!!!


	3. The Enemy

BinBin : Kyaaa…. Kembali lagi dengan gw!!! Akhirnya bisa update!! *nari jaipongan*

Mayen : Lama bener dah..

BinBin : Uhh.. inet w lagi error nih jadi susah mau update. *nginjek-nginjek modem* terus ge juga udah masuk skula!!!!

Bokap : EHH.. KENAPA MODEM YANG GW BELIIN MALAH DI INJEK HAH!!!!! *nodongin bazooka*

BinBin : *lari ngibrit..*

Mayen : Oh iya, ada yang tanya kok adegan kissu nya Byakuya sama Rukia mirip ama di komik Triple A, author memang ngambil ide dari situ kok tapi lupa nyantuminnya saking terlalu semangat, udah jelas kan. Oke.. Sementara ayah dan anak itu berkejaran ria mari kita balas review!!!

Rukia : Pertama dari **Kazuka Ichirunatsu23, ***blushing* ehh adegannya itu, gimana ya… bayangin sendiri aja dah, waduh jangan ngiler donk!!

Ichigo : Kedua dari **Mizuyarou,** WHAT?!! Gw napsu?! Byakuya lebih napsu dari gw sampai Rukia my sweety di cium 5 kali. Hiks…hiks.. Rukia..

Byakuya : *ngedeath glare Ichigo* Ketiga dari **Jess Kuchiki, **Eh.. jangan lapor ke Hisana donk!! Ntar gw bisa di cincang!! Please… *puppy eyes*

Binbin & Mayen : *Nosebleed-tepar*

Mayen : *sambil nyumpel idung pake daun sirih* Selanjutnya dari **Ruki_ya_cH, **saya Mayen, kalo author mah panggil aja BinBin. Maaf ya kalo masih ada typo, nie author mank ceroboh. Yepp.. Setuju, ByaRuki mank keren!!! Ichigo memang pengganggu, ayo kita singkirkan!!

Hitsugaya : Oke.. selanjutnya dari** Dina_Hitsugaya,** wahhh pake nama gw, jadi terharu gw. Ya ampun tu author suksek nyebarin virus ByaRuki dah kayanya. Byakuya lo di bilang napsu tuhh…

Byakuya : *stay cool*

Rukia : Next dari **Aurorafyfy, **de javu?? *bingung* de javu apa ya oii author??

BinBin : Gw juga ga tau de javu itu apa. Hahhaaa

Ichigo : Author blo'on!! Selanjutnya dari **Ni-chan d'sora Yuki, **panjang banget nih nama. Hahaha.. Byakuya banyak yang bilang lo napsu loh.. WHAT!! Byakuya imut ga salah tuh, APA?! Banyakin ByaRuki nya, mending juga IchiRuki!!!

BinBin, Mayen & Byakuya : *nendang Ichigo ke tong sampah*

BinBin (berhasil kabur dari bokap) : Dari** Tako_Agni, **wahh.. gw di panggil senpai..Rukia sama siapa? Ya sama Byakkun lah.. Hahaha.. Ichigo kalah telak ye. Maapkan aku Hisana nee-san..!! *nyembah Hisana*

Hisana : Selanjutnya dari** DeiDei-chan CaptainOfTheHell, **walahhh panjang banget namanya. Gpp kok telat asal review aja. Makasih ya..

BinBin, Byakuya & Rukia : H-Hisana..??

Hisana : *devil smile*

BinBin, Byakuya & Rukia : HANTUUUUUUUU….!!!!!! *lari gaje*

Readers : WOIII KELAMAAN!!!!!!!!!!!!! *tereak pake toa*

Mayen : Ehemm, balesan review bersambung di bawah ya.. maap authornya lagi berusaha diet makanya lari mulu. Semoga suka ma chap ini!!

**Disclaimer : JUJUR INI PUNYA OM TITE KUBO DAN SAYA HANYA MINJEM NAMA CHARANYA DOANK.** **SUERR DAH..**

* * *

**Sweet Senbonzakura**

**Chapter 3**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance/General**

**

* * *

  
**

Rukia membuka matanya. Dia tertidur dalam gendongan Byakuya kemarin hingga sampai ke rumah. Setelah kejadian itu Byakuya sama sekali belum mengatakan apapun pada Rukia.

"Sudah pagi ya, cepat sekali." Rukia sedikit mengucek matanya lalu berjalan menuju ke depan cermin dengan gontai.

"Berantakan sekali." Katanya mengomentari wajahnya sendiri.

"Kemarin itu seperti mimpi…" Rukia memegang bibirnya, ia teringat apa yang terjadi kemarin.

"Hisana nee-san, aku benar-benar minta maaf ya." Kata Rukia pelan dengan wajah penuh sesal.

Rukia melirik ke jam. Sekarang sudak jam setengah 8.

"Sial, kalau begini aku bisa terlambat!" Rukia langsung beranjak ke kamar mandi.

* * *

"Nii-sama.." Rukia memberanikan diri memanggil Byakuya yang sedang membaca Koran.

"Hmm.." Byakuya tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Koran itu.

"Soal kemarin aku minta maaf.." Rukia menundukkan kepalanya.

Byakuya menghela napas dan melipat Koran yang ia baca lalu berjalan menuju ke tempat Rukia berdiri.

"Minta maaf untuk apa?" Byakuya meletakkan tangannya pada bahu Rukia dan sedikit menunduk untuk melihat wajah Rukia.

"Ahh.. Anuu.. Kemarin.." Rukia bingung harus berkata apa. Ia terus menerus menunduk karena tidak sanggup untuk memandang wajah Byakuya.

"Sudahlah.. Jangan di pikirkan." Kata Byakuya yang sebenarnya juga malu kalau ingat kejadian kemarin di taman.

"A-aku berangkat ke sekolah dulu Nii-sama.." Rukia melepaskan pundaknya dari tangan Byakuya dan mengambil tasnya.

Rukia sudah hampir keluar dari rumah tapi tiba-tiba Byakuya menarik tangannya.

"Rukia… Biar ku antar ke sekolah." Kata Byakuya sambil memalingkan wajah dari Rukia karena malu.

"Ehh… Baiklah Nii-sama." Rukia tersenyum manis, hal yang membuat perasaan Byakuya makin tidak karuan.

Mereka berjalan menuju ke SMA Karakura dengan bergandengan dalam diam. Rukia merasa tangan Byakuya yang besar dan hangat menggenggam erat tangannya.

"Nii-sama kenapa menggandeng tangan ku?" tanya Rukia yang sangat malu karena mereka menjadi pusat perhatian di sepanjang jalan.

"Orang-orang itu terus memperhatikan kita sambil berbisik." Sambung Rukia.

"Jangan hiraukan mereka. Diam dan teruslah berjalan." Jawab Byakuya sambil terus menggandeng tangan Rukia. Wajah Rukia semakin memerah, ia sangat senang seorang Byakuya sekarang sudah sedikit memperhatikannya.

"Emm… Sampai sini aja Nii-sama." Mereka sudah sampai di depan gerbang SMA Karakura sekarang. Semua mata masih tertuju pada mereka berdua tak terkecuali Ichigo.

Byakuya menunduk untuk melihat wajah Rukia lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada gadis kesayangannya itu. Rukia membeku sedangkan semua mata yang melihat mereka makin tercengang.

"Kalau ada apa-apa bilang padaku." Bisik Byakuya ke telinga Rukia dengan suara yang begitu lembut hingga wajah Rukia sekarang seperti mendidih.

Byakuya berjalan menjauh dari Rukia yang masih terdiam dengan wajah merah. Sedangkan Ichigo cemburu berat melihat Byakuya dan Rukia yang beradegan mesra itu.

"Byakuya awas kau.." Gumam Ichigo pelan sambil menggenggam tangan Ishida dengan keras.

BRUUUUKKK!!

Ishida memukul kepala Ichigo dengan buku Matematika yang tebalnya 482 halaman.

"Kurosaki!! Apa yang kau lakukan pada tangan ku!!" bentak Ishida sambil menarik tangannya dari genggaman Ichigo.

"Ahh… Maaf deh Ishida, aku lagi emosi nih." Kata Ichigo sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Sebenarnya siapa cowok yang sama Kuchiki-san itu?" tanya Ishida.

"Itu kakak ipar sekaligus kakak adopsinya, Kuchiki Byakuya." Jelas Ichigo.

"Berarti dia punya kesempatan buat ngedapetin Kuchiki-san donk." Ichigo terdiam.

'Sial! Byakuya selangkah lebih dulu dari ku!!' gumam Ichigo kesal dalam hati.

**Ichigo POV..**

Aku melihat beberapa cewek yang menghampiri Rukia setelah Byakuya sialan itu meninggalkannya.

"Kuchiki-san, dia tadi siapa? Tampan sekali!!" kata salah satu cewe yang menghamiri Rukia itu.

"Iyaa.. Keren banget juga, pacarmu ya Kuchiki-san?" tanya cewe lainnya. Ya ampun bisa-bisanya dia terpesona dengan Byakuya yang seperti… seperti apa ya, pokoknya begitu.

"Bukan dia kakakku.." Rukia tersenyum. Ya tuhan, senyuman cewek midget itu memang benar-benar manis! Ku dekati ah… Tapi tunggu, pasti dia akan marah padaku gara-gara kemarin aku menciumnya. Aduhh bagaimana ini, yasudahlah aku minta maaf saja.

"Hoi midget!!" aku memanggilnya yang masih di kerubungi beberapa cewek lain.

"Ehh.. jeruk!" Hei, aku tidak menduga dia akan bersikap biasa seperti itu apa mungkin dia terbentur sesuatu hingga lupa atau memang dia sesantai itu.

**End Of Ichigo POV..**

"Hei jeruk kau mau bawa aku kemana??" kata Rukia sambil memukul-mukul punggung Ichigo yang menggendongnya secara paksa.

"Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan dengan mu midget." Ichigo membawanya ke atap sekolah yang sepi dan tidak ada orang sama sekali.

Ichigo menurukan Rukia yang mukanya sudah merah menahan malu karena waktu Ichigo menggendongnya mereka jadi perhatian satu sekolah. Bayangin aja Ichigo nge gendong Rukia dari dekat gerbang SMA Karakura sampai ke atap sekolah.

"Apa sih mau mu?" Rukia udah mulai jengkel.

"Emm… Rukia, aku mau minta maaf soal kemarin." Ichigo menunduk ia sudah pasrah kalo mau di apa-apain sama Rukia.

"Ohh.. Itu, aku sudah melupakannya kok." Balas Rukia sambil menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi yang bertiup.

"Ehh.." Ichigo sedikit kaget.

"Bahkan seharusnya aku berterima kasih padamu, karena berkat itu aku jadi sedikit berharap pada orang yang kusukai." Kata Rukia sambil tersenyum.

Ichigo terdiam. Ia memandangi perempuan di depannya itu begitu kecil dan sangat indah.

"Rukia… Aku ingin bertanya satu hal." Rukia memalingkan wajahnya ke hadapan Ichigo.

"Tentang apa?" Rukia mengerutkan alisnya.

"Tentang orang yang kau sukai…. Apa itu Byakuya?" pertanyaan itu membuat Rukia kaget, wajahnya langsung memerah.

Ichigo yang melihat wajah Rukia memerah hanya bisa menghela napasnya. Ia sebenarnya sudah tau jawabannya tapi masih tetap menanyakannya.

'Bagaimana ini, tidak mungkin aku mengakuinya kan.' Gumam Rukia dalam hati.

"B-bodoh, k-kenapa bertanya seperti itu jeruk?" Rukia sedikit salah tingkah.

TEENGGGGGG…….

Suara bel masuk berbunyi.

"Jeruk, aku ke kelas duluan." Rukia langsung berlari kecil meninggalkan Ichigo yang masih terdiam.

Ichigo tersenyum masam. "Apa sudah tidak ada tempat untukku lagi… Rukia.."

* * *

Byakuya berjalan di area pertokoan Karakura. Orang-orang terutama para perempuan memandangnya dengan tatapan kagum bahkan ada beberapa orang yang mengaku dari agency model menawari dirinya untuk terjun ke dunia artis, namun para orang agency itu hanya bisa menahan kesal karena tidak sedikitpun di gubris Byakuya.

Ia berhenti di toko yang menjual lukisan pohon sakura.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan?" tanya penjaga toko itu.

Byakuya hanya diam dan memandang lukisan itu sebentar lalu pergi.

"Ganteng-ganteng tapi aneh.." gumam penjaga toko itu ketika Byakuya pergi.

'Selama tidak ada Rukia aku bosan di rumah.' Gumam Byakuya.

Ia terus berjalan melewati taman tempat 'kejadian' ia dan Rukia kemarin hingga sekarang Byakuya hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi menuju rumahnya.

"Kuchiki Byakuya..!!" Byakuya berpaling pada orang yang memanggilnya, di hadapannya telah berdiri seorang Ichigo.

"Apa mau mu? Bukannya siswa SMA pada jam ini harusnya berada di sekolah." Byakuya menatap Ichigo dengan dingin.

"Cihh.. Tatapan macam apa itu. Aku hanya ingin bilang bahwa aku akan berusaha mengambil Rukia dari mu!!"

Byakuya tetap diam dan berpaling meneruskan perjalanannya.

"Hei, aku sedang berbicara dengan mu!!" Ichigo mulai kesal karena omongannya tidak dianggap.

'Kenapa Rukia bisa menyukai orang seperti ini sih!' gumam Ichigo kesal.

HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUWWWWWW……

Ichigo tersentak, ia melihat ke arah hollow yang muncul di belakangnya sedangkan Byakuya tetap stay cool.

"Byakuya, sedikit saja kau lengah maka aku akan mengambil Rukia dari mu ingat itu!!" kata Ichigo yang sekarang sudah berubah menjadi shinigami dan memegang Zangetsu nya.

Byakuya melirik Ichigo dengan ekor matanya.

"Aku takkan membiarkan mu merebutnya." kata Byakuya dan langsung meningkatkan reiatsunya hingga hollow itu hancur dengan tiba-tiba.

Ichigo tercengang. 'Hanya dengan reiatsunya saja hollow itu langsung mati..' gumamnya.

"Kurosaki Ichigo.. Kau juga harus ingat ucapanku." Kata Byakuya sebelum masuk ke rumahnya.

"Sialan..!!" jerit Ichigo di tengah jalan depan rumah Byakuya.

* * *

"Nii-sama, aku pulang.." kata Rukia sambil menutup pintu rumahnya.

"Ya.." jawab Byakuya singkat sambil melipat Koran yang ia baca.

Byakuya memandang setiap gerak-gerik Rukia mulai dari Rukia melepaskan sepatu hingga memasuki kamar.

'Hisana, perasaanku ini tidak salah kan..' Byakuya memejamkan matanya.

'Tidak apa-apa kan kalau aku mencintainya..'

'Mencintainya sebagai seorang laki-laki bukan sebagai kakak..'

'Tidak apa-apa kan..' Byakuya beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan menuju wastafel di dekat ruang makan untuk mencuci mukanya.

Byakuya mengambil handuk kecil yang tergantung dekat wastafel itu dan melapkannya ke wajahnya.

"Nii-sama…" Byakuya sedikit terkaget atas kehadiran Rukia di sampingnya.

"Ehh.. Maaf kalau aku mengagetkan mu Nii-sama." Ucap Rukia menyesal dan menunduk.

Byakuya tersenyum tipis melihat sikap formal Rukia.

"Sudahlah tidak perlu bersikap seperti itu, ada apa?" kata Byakuya sambil masih melap wajahnya.

"Anuu.. Bisa temani aku ke tempat ini?" Rukia memperlihatkan sebuah brosur taman hiburan bernama Chappy Island pada Byakuya.

Byakuya memandangi brosur itu dan mengerutkan alisnya. 'Tempat seperti itu?' gumam Byakuya dalam hati.

"Nii-sama tidak mau ya.. Kalau begitu aku ajak Ichigo saja deh." Kata Rukia sambil mengeluarkan handphone nya.

Byakuya membelalak mendengar nama Ichigo. Cowo jeruk itu yang jelas-jelas menantangnya tadi pagi.

Byakuya menarik tangan Rukia yang masih asyik memencet keypad handphone nya.

"Ayo kita pergi." Kata Byakuya masih menarik tangan Rukia menuju ke pintu.

"Ehh.. Kemana?" tanya Rukia heran.

Byakuya menatap mata violet Rukia. "Ke Chappy Island kan."

"Bu-bukannya Nii-sama tidak mau?" Rukia tidak berani menatap balik ke mata Byakuya.

"Kapan aku pernah bilang tidak mau?" tanya Byakuya balik dan wajah Rukia langsung memerah.

* * *

"Nii-sama, tempat ini benar-benar penuh dengan Chappy!!" seru Rukia dengan semangatnya.

Byakuya hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah dan mata Rukia yang berbinar-binar jika melihat Chappy.

"Nii-sama, ayo kesitu…" Rukia menarik Byakuya masuk ke sebuah tempat bertuliskan House of Chappy Ghost.

Byakuya dan Rukia berjalan menelusuri lorong-lorong seram khas rumah hantu, hanya saja di sini yang di dandani sepeti hantu adalah patung-patung Chappy.

Ada bermacam-macam hantu di sana, seperti drakula, vampire dan lain-lain. Walaupun itu hanyalah patung Chappy tapi tetap saja dengan di dandani ala seram seperti itu patung Chappy itu akan jadi sangat menyeramkan.

'Ternyata ada tempat seperti ini ya di Karakura.' Gumam Byakuya dalam hati. Mereka berdua terus berjalan menuju ke dalam bangunan.

"Kyaaaaaa…!!!!" Rukia menjerit dan langsung memeluk tangan Byakuya ketika di hadapan mereka ada patung Chappy yang di dandani ala drakula yang di penuhi darah.

Byakuya memandang Rukia yang wajahnya sangat ketakutan sambil memeluk tangannya. Byakuya menghela napas, ia melingkarkan tangan kanannya ke belakang leher Rukia yang berada di sampingnya, lalu telapak tangannya menutup mata Rukia. Dengan posisi itu otomatis kepala Rukia menempel ke dada kanan Byakuya yang seperti memeluk Rukia dari samping.

"Ehh.. Nii-sama.." panggil Rukia sedikit heran.

"Kalau takut tidak usah lihat." Balas Byakuya sambil masih menutupi mata Rukia.

Deg..Deg..Deg…

Jantung Rukia berdetak dengan sangat cepat, wajahnya menjadi seperti mendidih.

'Kami-sama.. jantungku tidak bisa berhenti bertedak dengan cepat.. Hangat.. perasaanku jadi sangat nyaman.' gumam Rukia dalam hati.

Byakuya menuntun Rukia berjalan, mereka melewati sisa lorong itu dalam diam, terdengar beberapa suara pengunjung lainnya yang berteriak histeris karena takut seperti Rukia.

"Mesra nya…" kata seorang cewek melihat Byakuya dan Rukia.

"Seharusnya kau itu juga jadi cowok yang seperti itu!" protes cewe itu pada pacarnya sambil menunjuk ke arah Byakuya dan Rukia.

"Terima kasih, Nii-sama.." ucap Rukia saat mereka sudah berada di luar House of Chappy Ghost dan Byakuya telah melepaskan tangannya dari mata Rukia.

Byakuya hanya menjawab dengan satu anggukan kepala, tapi walau begitu Rukia sudah sangat senang sekali.

Rukia melirik ke sekelilingnya mencari tempat yang akan mereka singgahi selanjutnya.

"Ahh.. Itu dia." Seru Rukia sambil menunjuk sebuah toko souvenir yang menjual barang-barang dengan bentuk Chappy.

Rukia berlari kecil menuju ke toko souvenir itu sedangkan Byakuya mengikuti di belakangnya.

"Nii-sama yang itu lucu sekali.." kata Rukia sambil menunjuk boneka Chappy yang super besar.

Byakuya menatap boneka itu. Ia mengangka alisnya.

"Kau mau boneka itu?" tanya Byakuya.

"Ehh…" Rukia sedikit kaget.

"Kalau kau mau aku akan membelikannya untukmu." Kata Byakuya sambil tetap memasang wajah tenangnya.

"Benarkah??" Byakuya hanya mengangguk, Rukia langsung menyuruh penjaga toko itu untuk mengambil boneka Chappy itu.

"Terima kasih atas kunjungannya, kalian pasangan yang sangat serasi sekali." Kata penjaga toko souvenir itu.

Bluuussshhh….

Wajah Rukia memerah sedangkan Byakuya memalingkan wajahnya untuk menyimpan ekspresi yang sebenarnya juga memerah itu.

"B-bukan.. Dia kakakku." kata Rukia malu.

"Ehh maaf.. Bersaudara? Tapi lebih cocok jadi pasangan." Kata penjaga toko souvenir itu.

"Tidak apa-apa.." kata Rukia lalu meninggalkan toko itu. Penjaga toko itu mengerutkan alisnya.

"Tapi kalau saudara kenapa setelah di bilang pasangan serasi wajah mereka jadi memerah?" ternyata penjaga toko souvenir itu menyadari perubahan wajah Byakuya walau dia sudah mencoba menyembunyikan nya.

Sepanjang jalan Rukia memeluk boneka Chappy itu dengan wajah sangat ceria. Sesekali Byakuya diam-diam melirik ke wajah Rukia yang terlihat sangat manis itu.

Sekali lagi Rukia berlari kecil menuju ke sebuah toko yang menjual es krim. Ia membeli satu es krim conello rasa mint.

"Nii-sama mau es krim?" tawar Rukia sambil asyik menikmati es krimnya itu.

"Aku tidak suka manis." Jawab Byakuya.

"Tapi ini tidak manis Nii-sama, ini rasa…" Rukia kaget karena tiba-tiba Byakuya menunduk dan menjilat es krim conello yang ada di tangannya.

"Rasa mint." Kata Byakuya meneruskan perkataan Rukia yang sekarang hanya terdiam.

Tanpa mereka sadari ada seseorang yang memperhatikan mereka sejak tadi. Orang itu tersenyum lalu berjalan ke arah Rukia dan Byakuya.

"Ahaa.. Kalian mesra sekali ya.." kata orang itu.

Rukia dan Byakuya menengok ke orang tersebut.

"Kau…"

----**To Be Continued**----

* * *

BinBin : Yahaaaa…. Kami balik lagi loh. Ahahaa.. gimana chap ini?? Bisa tebak siapa yang nyamperin Byakuya ma Rukia?? Ayo review!!

Mayen : Woii, lanjutin bales reviewnya ya..dari **Sunako-chan, **wahh.. makasih uda mau review lagi!! Author mah emank nekat bikin gituan, hahaaa..ukhgg! *keselek biji duren*

Hitsugaya : Dasar, lo terlalu lebar banget sih ketawanya *nepok punggung Mayen yang keselek*

BinBin : Okee.. selanjutnya dari **Shena blitz, **hahaa.. minta foto Byakkun pas tidur? NO WAY!!! Itu koleksi pribadi gw. Hahahahaha *ketawa mesum*. Kyaaa.. makasih udah fav!! *meluk shena*

Byakuya : Dari **red-deimon-beta, **ya ampun.. gw ga napsu kok! Nambain romance? Bakal di coba deh..

Rukia : Next dari **Agehanami-chan, **ehh. Kenapa ga jadi-jadi?? Ayo semangat donk bikin ByaRuki nya… Rate M?? wahh.. kayanya ga nyampe deh..

Aizen : Selanjutnya dari **Devil Sezru, **Byakuya mantep kissnya?? Wahh… kayanya iya deh..

BinBin : IJENNNN!!!!!!! Ngapain lo disini?!

Aizen : Cuma mampir, bosen gw nganggur.

Hitsugaya : Balik lo sono, gw eneg liat lo!! *nendang Aizen balik ke HM* lalu dari **ShiNomori Naomi, **Ahahaa.. iya cinta segitiga nehh.. hahaha Ichigo pengganggu ya..

Ichigo : Kenapa selalu gw sih!!! Menyebalkan!!! *mojok bareng Renji yang lagi makan pisang*

Renji : Hoii, ngapain lo deket-deket gw! Ganggu kenikmatan w makan pisang aja!

BinBin : Dari **Chariot330, **Heaaa… gue sesak napas nehh kalo di peluk gitu.!! Iya Byakkun suka sama Rukia, Siap!! Ayo kita sebar virus ByaRuki!!

Rukia : *blushing* , dari** Himekahime-sansan, **iyaaa mank author dapet ide dari situ kok..

Mayen : Next dari **Hikari Kinomoto, **hahahaa.. iya gak apa-apa kok, ByaRuki cocok ya.. Ini udah update bu..

Ishida : Selanjutnya dari **ChappyBankai, **WOIII BERISIK BANGET LO!! *tereak pake toa ke telinga ChappyBankai.. chap 3 bu bukan 2. Hahaha

BinBin : Terakhir dari **Maskichy Zaoldyeck, **ribet bangat namanya. Waduuhhh heboh banget lo. Hahahaa . WHAT?!! Mau sama Byakkun? Langkahi dulu mayat Ichigo. Wahahaaa… Ichigo di bilang mesum tuh. Ahahaaa…

Ichigo : APA?!! GW GA MESUM!!!!!

Hitsugaya : Udahlah, pake ga ngaku segala.

BinBin : Minna….. Makasih banget reviewnya!!!! Jangan lupa review lagi ya. Sekali lagi mohon maap Karena update rada lama.

All Character : Sampai jumpa di chap 4!!!! Mohon reviewnya!!!

**Tekan Ijo-ijo di bawah dengan semangat masuk sekolah lagi!!!!!**


	4. Pain In The Rain

BinBin : Huuulaaaa minna…. Apa kabra?? –di tendang-

Mayen : Apa kabra muke lo peank! Udah hampir 3 minggu lo ga update ni fic!!

BinBin : -menunduk- Maaf.. lagi banyak kerja kelompok sama les nih. Buat nonton dvd anime aja belum sempet. Tapi makasih atas reviewnya ya!!!!

Rukia : Sudah, sudah. Ayo kita balas review aja.

Ichigo : Oke, pertama dari **Kishina Nadeshiko, **Eh? Harusnya Rukia bilang pacar aja? Gue ga bakal ngebiarin itu terjadi!! Hmm? Yang muncul gue? Liat aja ntar ye.

BinBin : Wehh, Ichigo nyuri start duluan!! Kedua dari **Aurorafyfy, **Weee… Byakkun ya bakal ngajak lo, dia ngajak aku. Tapi ngemeng-ngemeng tentang Byakkun, KENAPA DI EPISOD 240-241 BYAKKUN JADI KAYA GITU!!! OH NO!! WHAT HAPPEN WITH MY BYAKKUN!!!!!!! –heboh sendiri- -guncang guncang pundak Byakkun-

Byakuya : Memangnya gue ngapain di episode itu? Ketiga dari **nha Luph Him, **co cweet itu apa ya?? –gubrak!!-

BinBin : -sweat drop- co cweet itu kaya manis gitu –ngarang-. Di episode sekitar itu lo ngebunuh Sode no Shirayuki!!!! NAZE BYAKKUN?? NAZE??

Rukia : Hiks.. My lovely Sode no Shirayuki…-nangis gaje-

Mayen : Uhh.. yang sabar ya Nee-san. Selanjutnya dari **Kazuka- Ichirunatsu23, **ga bakalan gue biarin lo meluk Byakkun!! Iya ini udah update.

Byakuya : Gue juga ga tau kenapa gue kaya gitu. Next dari **Kuchiki Rukia- Taichou, **tuh bocah memang nekat banget, belum pernah ngerasain di kejar sama seribu sakura sih. Mau tukeran tempat sama Rukia? Huee, adikku tersayang tidak bisa tergantikan. Hahahahaa….

Ichigo : Byakuya di episode 238 sempat nyerang gue pula, sialan lo Byakuya!!! Dari **Dina_Hitsugaya, **baca aja ntar juga tau mereka ketemu siapa. Munculin Hitsugaya?? Oh.. gimana nih author??

BinBin : -senyum mesum- Hehehehe.. liat aja nanti.

Hitsugaya : Kenapa lo senyum kaya gitu?? Serem tauuk!!!! –ngacir-

Rukia : Dari **Chizu Michiyo, **siapa orangnya?? Baca aja deh…

Mayen : Selanjutnya dari **D31- ryuusei Hakuryuu, **bukan pake bridal style tapi yang ngangkat Rukia kebelakang gitu loh –apaan sih-. Wah Ichigo, author di suruh Dei buat ngebuang lo kelaut loh..

Ichigo : WHAT??? Dei, teganya dirimu padaku!!! –meluk Dei-

Byakuya : Dari **Ni-chan d'Sora Yuki, **waktu sama Hisana… Rahasia deh. Hahaha jawaban ya y abaca dulu.

BinBin : Oke next dari** risa toushiro20, **makasih!!! Hahaha iya hidup ByakuRuki.

Mayen : Trus dari **Schiff, **jiahhh.. apaan sih gaje, hahahaa.

Byakuya : Dari **Sunako-chan, **author.. dia request munculun Hitsu atau Hisagi katanya.

BinBin : Hehehe.. kalo Hitsu sih liat aja, kalo Hisagi gue bingung dia perannya apa.

Readers : WOIII Jangan ngebrel wae lu!! Mana ceritanya!!! –tereak pake toa-

BinBin : Iya.. iyaa, balas reviewnya nyambung di bawah ya.

Mayen : Jangan lupa Read and Reviewnya!!!!! Oke!!!

**Disclaimer : Sudah berapa kali gue bilan kalo Bleach punya Om kubo!!!! Cape gw bilangnya.**

* * *

**Sweet Senbonzakura**

**Chapter 4 : Pain in The Rain**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance/General**

* * *

"Ahaa.. Kalian mesra sekali ya.." kata orang itu.

Rukia dan Byakuya menengok ke orang tersebut.

"Kau… Renji!!!" kata Rukia setengah berteriak.

"Yoo.. Taichou, Rukia.." sapa Renji dengan cengiran khas Baboonnya.

"Abarai Renji, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Byakuya dengan tatapan dinginnya.

"Taichou.. Cuma mau jalan-jalan kok, Cuma sebentar janji deh!!" kata Renji dengan nada memelas.

"Renji, apa kau kabur dari Soul Society?" Rukia mengerutkan alisnya.

"Tidak!! Semua tugas sudah ku bereskan kok!" jawab Renji sambil tersenyum berseri seri dan mengangkat setumpuk kertas tugas di tangannya.

"Kalau sudah selesai kenapa di bawa kesini?" tanya Rukia bingung ngeliat segunung kertas tugas yang di pegang Renji.

"Semua kertas ini harus ditanda tangani Taichou," kata Renji sambil menyerahkan semua kertas itu pada Byakuya. Ia hanya bisa menghela napas saat menerimanya.

"Dan juga, kenapa kalian berdua ada di tempat seperti ini? Sedang kencan ya?" pertanyaan Renji tadi langsung membuat Rukia memerah dan Byakuya tersedak hingga kertas-kertas tugas itu terbang berantakan.

"Ada apa Taichou?" tanya Renji bingung tidak biasanya seorang Byakuya bisa seperti itu.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Byakuya singkat.

Renji, Rukia dan Byakuya langsung berjongkok untuk memungut kertas-kertas yang berserakan itu. Tanpa disengaja Rukia dan Byakuya hendak mengambil kertas yang sama sehingga tangan mereka bersentuhan. Wajah Rukia makin memerah di tambah lagi Byakuya menatap mata violetnya dengan lekat.

"Jadi beneran kencan kan," goda Renji dengan senyuman Baboonnya.

'Kencan… Ya ampun kenapa aku baru sadar sekarang!!' gumam Rukia yang baru sadar kalau selama dia bersama Byakuya tadi sudah seperti kencan.

"Ti-tidak, kami hanya… Emm.. Menurut rumor katanya ada hollow jenis baru di sekitar sini.. jadi… kami disini, iya kan Nii-sama.." Jawab Rukia terbata-bata. Byakuya hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Hollow jenis baru? Kenapa tidak bilang daritadi, kan aku juga mau lihat!!" kata Renji antusias.

Rukia tersenyum. Untuk kali ini dia bersyukur mempunyai sahabat yang idiot seperti Renji.

Byakuya memandang ke atas langit. Sekarang cuaca berubah menjadi gelap dan terlihat berat.

"Rukia, ayo kita pulang. Sepertinya sebentar lagi akan turun hujan," kata Byakuya.

JDEEER!!

Suara petir yang tidak terlalu keras menggema di telinga Rukia. Ia terdiam. Wajahnya berubah pucat dan badannya langsung gemetaran. Byakuya mendekati Rukia yang gemetaran.

"Rukia??" Byakuya menggengam tangan Rukia yang gemetaran.

"A-apa itu su-suara petir?" Rukia makin gemetaran sedangkan Byakuya bertambah bingung.

"Tenang saja itu hanya suara angin," kata Renji menenangkan sahabat kecilnya itu.

'Jadi phobia itu belum hilang juga,' gumam Byakuya yang teringat akan kejadian beberapa bulan lalu saat Rukia bersembunyi di bawah meja makan ketika ada petir yang menyambar dan setelah petir itu hilang Byakuya lah yang pertama kali menemukan Rukia dengan wajah yang sangat pucat sambil memeluk boneka Chappy nya.

"Taichou, sebaiknya kita segera pulang ke rumah seebelum hujan turun," kata Renji.

Byakuya memakaikan scarfnya ke Rukia lalu langsung memanggil taxi.

"Taichou, aku tidur di rumah Urahara. Kalau perlu sesuatu panggil saja," kata Renji sambil menengok ke jendela taxi.

Dalam taxi Byakuya terus saja menggenggam tangan Rukia. Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya sangat mengkhawatirkan Rukia.

Byakuya memberikan boneka Chappy super besar yang mereka beli di Chappy Island tadi.

"Peluk saja itu agar gemetarmu berhenti," ucap Byakuya tanpa menengok ke arah Rukia.

Rukia memandang Byakuya yang wajahnya menghadap ke arah jendela membelakanginya. Tangannya yang mungil itu digenggam Byakuya dengan erat. Rukia mengambil boneka Chappy super besar itu lalu memeluknya sambil tersenyum kecil.

* * *

Ichigo menjatuhkan badannya ke atas kasur. Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri lalu memejamkan matanya.

"Sial!! Kenapa dia tidak mau pergi dari pikiranku!!" Ichigo bangkit dan duduk di tepi kasur.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan untuk membuatmu berpaling padaku, Rukia.." gumam Ichigo pelan. Ichigo merasa sedikit frustasi karena di setiap saat Rukia pasti pasti muncul dalam pikirannya, entah itu senyum, perkataan bahkan bayangan langkah Rukia selalu saja mampir ke dalam hatinya.

"Onii-chan.. Makan malam sudah siap," seru adik perempuan Ichigo yang bernama Yuzu membuyarkan lamunan Ichigo.

"Ya Yuzu, sebentar lagi aku kesana," jawab Ichigo.

Ichigo berjalan menuruni tangga. Kamarnya berada di lantai dua. Ia melihat kedua adiknya Yuzu dan Karin sedang menunggunya bersama dengan ayah bodohnya itu.

"Onii-chan kenapa murung begitu?" tanya Yuzu yang menyadari wajah Ichigo yang sedari tadi hanya merenung dan hanya memainkan makanannnya.

"Biarkan saja Yuzu, mungkin dia sedang stress karena tidak punya pacar," sindir Karin, adik perempuan Ichigo yang tomboy.

"Masaki… Ternyata anak kita tidak laku di kalangan cewek!!!" seru ayah Ichigo mewek sambil menempel di poster wanita cantik yang super besar.

"Aku selesai," Ichigo bangkit dari kursinya dan beranjak meninggalkan Yuzu dan Karin.

"Onii-chan, kau sama sekali tidak memakannya," kata Yuzu.

"Selera makan ku hilang gara-gara si tua bangka itu," Ichigo melangkahkan kakinya melewati ayahnya dan hendak menaiki tangga.

"Ichigo, kenapa tidak kau coba untuk menyatakan perasaan mu pada 'nona' itu," kata Isshin.

Ichigo berbalik menatap ayahnya itu dengan heran. "Kenapa kau bisa tau?" tanya Ichigo.

"Wajahmu itu tidak bisa membohongiku," jawab Isshin yang sekarang berubah jadi serius.

Ichigo tersenyum pada ayah bodohnya itu.

"Ya, akan ku coba nanti," kata Ichigo sambil berbalik dan melanjutkan berjalan menuju ke kamarnya.

Ia berhenti beberapa langkah sebelum sampai ke dalam kamarnya.

"Berhentilah bersikap serius seperti itu, aku menjadi sedikit mual karena itu," kata Ichigo tanpa berpaling ke arah ayahnya lalu memasuki kamar.

* * *

Byakuya membuka matanya saat ia merasa kehangatan pagi telah datang menyapa. Ia memandang secangkir teh yang ada di meja di samping kasurnya.

Byakuya mengambil teh hangat itu dan meminumnya. Ia merasakan kehangatan dan manis dari teh itu.

"Rukia…" gumamnya pelan sambil menatap lagi teh itu.

Sebenarnya Byakuya tidak menyukai makanan atau minuman yang manis, tapi entah kenapa dia sangat menyukai teh yang sekarang dia minum itu. Mungkin karena teh itu adalah buatan dari Rukia, perempuan yang sekarang telah menjadi segala-galanya baginya.

Setelah mengahabiskan teh itu Byakuya langsung beranjak menuju ke ruang makan. Matanya mencari-cari keberadaan Rukia di ruangan itu.

"Ohayoo.. Nii-sama," Rukia muncul di hadapan Byakuya sambil masih sibuk memasang dasi kupu-kupu merah seragamnya itu.

"Ohayoo mo.." balas Byakuya yang sedikit membuat Rukia kaget karena biasanya Byakuya hanya membalas salamnya dengan satu kali anggukan.

"Oh iya Nii-sama, aku tadi membuat roti bakar untukmu dan kuletakkan di atas meja makan," kata Rukia.

"Ya, nanti ku makan. Rukia, apa hari ini kau sekolah juga?" tanya Byakuya.

Rukia mengerutkan alisnya. "Tentu saja, memangnya ada apa Nii-sama?" balas Rukia.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Byakuya yang sebenarnya sedikit merasa kesepian saat Rukia sekolah.

"Benarkah? Apa Nii-sama takut di tinggal sendirian?" goda Rukia.

"Lupakan saja," kata Byakuya berusaha terlihat tetap tenang.

'Tidak, aku tidak takut. Hanya saja aku ingin kau tetap disampingku dan bersamaku setiap saat,' gumam Byakuya dalam hati.

Rukia tersenyum melihat pria yang dia cintai itu lalu ia teringat sesuatu.

"Nii-sama, apa teh yang kubuat sudah diminum?" tanya Rukia sedikit takut karena hari ini dia memasukan terlalu banyak gula akibat melamun tentang 'kencan' nya dengan Byakuya yang terganggu akibat kedatangan Renji.

Byakuya mengangguk lalu berjalan menuju sofa dan mulai mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan Renji kemarin.

'Syukurlah dia tidak marah,' gumam Rukia lega dalam hati.

Rukia berjalan mengambil tas sekolahnya yang terletak di dekat sofa tempat Byakuya duduk.

"Nii-sama, aku berangkat sekolah dulu," seru Rukia.

Byakuya sedikit melirik ke arah Rukia yang berlari kecil menuju pintu. Ada sesuatu yang ingin ia katakan tapi tertutupi oleh sikap gengsinya yang besar itu.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin mengantarmu lagi," kata-kata itu baru bisa terucap saat Rukia sudah menghilang dari hadapannya.

* * *

"Hei, midget!!" Rukia menengok ke arah orang yang memanggilnya sambil tangannya masih sibuk membereskan buku-buku karena jam sekolah telah berakhir.

"Ada apa jeruk?" tanya Rukia.

"Emm.. Apa kau ada waktu sekarang?" balas Ichigo..

"Kenapa? Oh iya.. lihat, aku membelikan ini saat kemarin pergi ke Chappy Island," kata Rukia sambil memperlihatkan gantungan kunci yang berbentuk Chappy dengan wajah berbinar-binar.

"Ada hal yang mau ku katakan padamu, gantungan itu manis sekali," kata Ichigo.

"Apa? Katakan saja disi…" balas Rukia tetapi Ichigo langsung menarik tangan Rukia. Sepanjang lorong kelas mereka menjadi pusat perhatian semua siswa.

"Hoii, Ichigo kau mau membawa ku kemana??" Rukia bingung kenapa Ichigo tiba-tiba menarik nya seperti itu.

Ichigo tidak menjawab, ia terus menarik tangan mungil Rukia dan menelusuri jalan. Rukia berusaha keras melepaskan genggaman tangan Ichigo yang kuat itu. Sampai akhirnya ia berhasil melepaskan tangannya.

"Ichigo, sebenarnya apa maumu?" Rukia sedikit kesal karena perlakuan Ichigo tadi.

"Aku hanya…"

Bip..Bip..

Pertkataan Ichigo terpotong karena handphone Rukia berbunyi. Rukia langsung memakan sebuah pil yang membuatnya keluar dari gigainya.

"Jangan bengong Ichigo!! Ada beberapa hollow yang muncul sekarang!" seru Rukia yang bershunpo menuju ke tempat hollow itu muncul.

Dengan malas Ichigo juga memakan pil yang sama dengan Rukia hingga ia juga sosok Shinigaminya keluar dari tubuhnya lalu menyusul Rukia.

'Sial!! Kenapa di saat seperti ini malah muncul hollow sih!' gumam Ichigo kesal.

Empat hollow yang muncul berhasil mereka kalahkan dengan mudah karena hollow yang muncul hanyalah hollow lemah biasa.

Tiba-tiba awan berubah menjadi gelap dan angin berhembus lebih kencang. Rukia menatap awan-awan itu dengan sedikit gemetar.

"Ichigo, sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang," kata Rukia sambil masih menatap langit yang berubah semakin gelap.

"Kenapa? Aku masih belum ingin pulang," Ichigo memandang Rukia dengan tatapan heran.

"Yasudah kalau begitu aku pulang duluan," Rukia mulai meninggalkan Ichigo tapi lagi-lagi tangannya di tarik Ichigo.

Tik…tik... tik…

Tetesan air hujan mulai jatuh ke bumi bersamaan dengan saat Ichigo menarik tangan Rukia. Rukia berpaling menghadap Ichigo yang menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh arti.

"Ichigo, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Rukia mulai gemetar. Ia takut kalau tiba-tiba ada petir.

"Aku… menyukaimu Rukia.." ucap Ichigo.

Mata violet Rukia membulat tidak percaya. Ia memandang Ichigo yang basah kuyup sama seperti dirinya karena mereka berdua berdiri berhujan di tengah sebuah taman.

"Aku… sangat menyukaimu.." kata Ichigo lagi. Ia menatap mata Rukia.

JDAAARRR….

Rukia sedikit tersentak karena suara petir yang baru saja menggelegar. Tubuhnya semakin bergetar dan wajahnya memucat walau tidak terlihat karena tersamarkan oleh tetesan air hujan yang membasahi wajahnya, sementara Ichigo masih menunggu jawaban dari Rukia.

"Rukia…" panggil Ichigo pelan.

"Ichigo.. Maaf, tapi aku tidak mempunyai perasaan apapun padamu. Aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai temanku," kata Rukia akhirnya. Sebenarnya perasaannya sungguh tidak enak dengan jawaban itu.

"Kenapa.. Kenapa kau tidak pernah sedikitpun melirik kearah ku?" kata Ichigo sambil mengguncang kedua pundak Rukia. Rukia terdiam, dia sama sekali tidak mempunyai jawaban untuk itu.

"Apa karena Byakuya? Kenapa kau begitu menyukainya.. Kenapa kau tidak mau menyukaiku.." kata Ichigo lirih.

JDAAARRR….

Suara petir yang sekali lagi menggelegar membuat tubuh Rukia bergidik apalagi di tambah dengan dinginnya air hujan yang membasahi tubuhnya. Tapi Ichigo tidak menyadari tubuh Rukia yang sudah begetar hebat dan masih menghujani Rukia dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang berasal dari luapan hatinya.

"Jawab aku Rukia!! Kenapa??" Ichigo tertunduk, kedua tangannya masih memegang pundak Rukia.

"M-maaf…" hanya kata itu yang bisa di ucapkan Rukia sekarang.

"Katakan padaku, kau menyukai Byakuya?" tanya Ichigo di sela rintik hujan yang semakin deras.

Rukia terdiam sejenak. Ia tidak yakin mau mengatakan atau tidak, dia tidak tega melihat Ichigo yang terlihat begitu menyedihkan di hadapannya dan karenanya walaupun keadaannya sendiri pun juga sudah sangat menyedihkan karena gemetar tubuhnya tidak juga berhenti.

"Maaf.. Aku memang menyukai Nii-sama," Rukia menundukkan kepalanya. Ia sangat merasa bersalah pada Ichigo sekarang.

"Maaf…Maaf…Maaf…" kata Rukia.

"Begitu ya.." Ichigo tersenyum pada Rukia, senyum yang amat sangat di paksakan.

Ichigo mengangkat kedua tangannya dari pundak Rukia. Ia sudah sedikit merasa puas setelah mendengar jawaban Rukia.

Mereka berdua sama-sama terdiam, membiarkan suara tetesan hujan yang semakin deras merasuk ke dalam hati. Ichigo menghela napas. Ia berusaha mengangkat kepalanya agar tegak.

"I love you.." katanya lalu berlari meninggalkan Rukia yang masih terdiam dalam hujan.

Rukia hanya bisa memandang Ichigo yang berlari meninggalkannya. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya ke kedua telapak tangannya.

'Maafkan aku Ichigo, hatiku hanya untuk Nii-sama saja,' gumam Rukia.

JDAAARRRR….. JDAAAARRRR…..

Rukia tersentak. Petir kali ini lebih keras dari sebelumnya, wajahnya langsung memucat dan badannya semakin gemetar. Ia sangat ketakutan, ia ingin pergi tapi dia sendiri tidak tau dia sedang berada dimana sekarang.

* * *

Byakuya memandang keluar jendela, hujan masih turun dengan deras.

'Kenapa Rukia belum pulang juga?' pikirnya khawatir. Sekarang sudah jam 5 sore tetapi Rukia belum juga pulang, padahal jam sekolah biasanya berakhir jam 3 sore.

Byakuya melangkah ke arah pintu lalu keluar dari rumah yang bisa di bilang mewah bagi orang lain tapi bagi Byakuya rumah itu hanyalah sederhana. Ia mengembangkan payung yang bergambar lambang divisi 6 lalu berjalan menuju ke SMA Karakura tempat Rukia sekolah.

Byakuya menghampiri Ishida yang sedang berbincang dengan Tatsuki di depan gerbang sekolah.

"Kau.. Kakak Kuchiki-san kan?" tanya Ishida. Byakuya hanya mengangguk.

"Apa kau tau dimana Rukia? Sampai sekarang dia belum pulang," kata Byakuya.

Ishida dan Tatsuki saling berpandangan.

"Tadi kulihat Kuchiki-san dan Kurosaki pergi berdua setelah jam sekolah berakhir, tapi aku tidak tahu mereka pergi kemana," kata Tatsuki.

Byakuya terdiam sebentar. "Terima kasih," Byakuya meninggalkan Ishida dan Tatsuki.

Ishida memandang lambang pada payung yang di pakai Byakuya. "Kapten divisi 6 ya.." katanya pelan.

Byakuya terus menelusuri setiap jalan dengan harapan akan bertemu Rukia. Mengingat Rukia sangat takut pada petir Byakuya tidak bisa diam saja membiarkan Rukia berada di luar rumah pada saat hujan seperti ini.

'Si bocah itu membawa Rukia kemana…' pikir Byakuya. Ada sedikit perasaan cemburu dalam hatinya saat ini karena perempuan yang dia cintai sedang bersama pria lain yang jelas-jelas pernah menantang untuk merebut Rukia dari sisinya.

Saat dia melewati sebuah hendak jembatan ia melihat 'bocah' yang pernah menantangnya itu sedang merenung di tepi jembatan.

Byakuya menghampiri Ichigo.

"Kurosaki Ichigo.. Dimana Rukia?" tanya Byakuya tapi Ichigo tidak menjawab.

"Kurosaki Ichigo.. Sekali lagi ku tanya dimana Rukia?" Byakuya sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

"Aku tidak tahu… Tadi aku meninggalkan.." Byakuya menjerat kerah baju Ichigo dan melepaskan payung yang ia bawa hingga Byakuya basah kuyup karena guyuran hujan sekarang.

"Kau meninggalkannya sendiri?! Apa kau tidak tahu kalau Rukia sangat takut dengan petir!!" geram Byakuya. Sikap tenang yang biasa melekat padanya langsung hilang seketika.

Ichigo membelalak. "Rukia takut petir? Pantas saja saat itu dia terlihat sangat gemetar," kata Ichigo baru sadar.

"Dimana kau meninggalkannya?" tanya Byakuya.

"Di taman Shizuka," jawab Ichigo.

Byakuya melepaskan cengkramannya pada kerah baju Ichigo dan langsung pergi ke tempat yang di sebutkan Ichigo.

"Midget itu.. Kenapa dia tidak bilang padaku! Sial!! Seru Ichigo.

* * *

Byakuya bisa merasakan reiatsu Rukia saat sampai di taman Shizuka, tapi reiatsu yang dia rasakan sangat lemah.

Ia berjalan menuju ke arah reiatsu itu berasal yaitu di sebuah gubuk kosong yang gelap. Ia melangkahkan kakinya secara perlahan memasuki gubuk itu tanpa mempedulikan bajunya yang sudah basah kuyup karena berhujan. Semakin ia masuk kedalam reiatsu yang Byakuya rasakan semakin terasa.

Byakuya sedikit tersenyum kecil melihat sosok wanita mungil dengan basah kuyup sedang memeluk lututnya, wajahnya sudah sangat familiar bagi Byakuya.

"Rukia…" panggil Byakuya. Rukia menengok ke arah orang yang memanggilnya.

"Nii-sama.." ucap Rukia pelan, matanya berkaca-kaca memandang orang yang dicintainya itu.

JDAAAAARRR…..

Karena takut Rukia reflek langsung memeluk Byakuya. Byakuya mengelus rambut hitam Rukia. Ia dapat merasakan tubuh Rukia yang gemetaran serta wajah Rukia yang pucat.

"Maaf.. Seharusnya aku datang lebih cepat," kata Byakuya.

"Tidak, sudah cukup Nii-sama datang sekarang. Aku takut, suara-suara petir itu seakan ingin menyambarku," kata Rukia yang badannya masih gemetaran masih sambil memeluk Byakuya.

Byakuya tersenyum tipis. Ia lalu memandang ke arah luar gubuk, hujan sudah reda sekarang.

"Ayo pulang, kau harus segera berganti pakaian. Aku tidak mau kau sakit," kata Byakuya lalu menggandeng tangan Rukia keluar dari gubuk itu.

'Walau habis basah kuyup seperti itu tangan Nii-sama tetap hangat..' gumam Rukia merasakan hangatnya genggaman tangan Byakuya.

Di luar suhu udara menjadi agak dingin karena hujan yang mengguyur kota Karakura lumayan deras. Ranting-ranting dan daun-daun meneteskan air sisa hujan tadi ke tanah.

"Rukia.. Apa 'bocah' itu melakukan sesuatu padamu?" mereka melewati beberapa pertokoan yang kembali mulai ramai setelah hujan reda.

Rukia terdiam. Ia mengingat pernyataan suka Ichigo tadi dan bagaimana ekspresi wajah Ichigo.

"Tidak.. Ichigo tidak melakukan apa-apa kok," jawab Rukia sambil tersenyum pada Byakuya. Kini gemetarannya sudah hilang, mungkin karena kehangatan pelukan dan genggaman tangan Byakuya.

Dari jauh Ichigo memperhatikan Byakuya dan Rukia yang sedang bergandengan. Wajah Rukia terlihat sangat senang jika bersama Byakuya.

Ichigo menghela napas. "Mereka memang serasi.. Apa aku menyerah saja.." katanya pelan.

"Kalau kau menyerah, maka semua ini akan jadi tidak menarik lagi," Ichigo terkejut, ia menengok ke asal suara.

"Ya, Renji benar. Kalau kau menyerah maka tidak akan jadi tontonan yang menarik lagi," kata seorang pria kecil berambut putih sambil memakan sebuah semangka.

"Siapa kalian?" tanya Ichigo bingung.

Kedua pria yang menghampiri Ichigo itu tersenyum.

"Aku Abarai Renji.." kata Renji memperkenalkan diri.

"Dan aku Hitsugaya Toushirou," kata pria kecil itu.

----**To Be Continued**----

* * *

BinBin : Gimana, gimana? Maap kalo chapter ini ga romantic. Hiks..hiks..

Mayen : Weh, lo beneran munculin Hitsugaya ye..

BinBin : Iya, karena banyak yang request jadi gw munculin dah. Oke, kita lanjutin bales review!!

Byakuya : Dari **Aiko Natsume Kuchiki, **pacaran?? Ga tau dah, tergantung authornya kan Rukia..

Rukia : -blushing- Iya tergantung authornya. Selanjutnya dari **Ruki_ya_Ch, **Hohoo.. Nii-sama memang romantis banget.

Ichigo : Terus dari **Hanamori Kuchiki, **Huee.. Apa sih Byakuya tuh. Heh!! Tsunami darah!!!

BinBin : Ichigo, maafkan gue ya karena membuat mu menderita di chapter ini. Next dari **Ichakuchikichi, **Wuaa.. Pertarungan gladiator? Jangan ah, gue ga mau Byakkun terluka. Ichigo di buang ke bantar gebang?? Jiahahahaa…

Mayen : Dari **uzumaki-nisa-gaara, **hehehee.. terima kasih.

Byakuya : Dari **Rabi-chan kawaii na, **gue emang romantic, diam-diam menghanyutkan.

Rukia : Selanjutnya **red-deimon-beta, ** hahaha… eh? Minta beliin taman hiburannya sekalian? Nii-sama… -puppy eyes-

Byakuya : Tenang, nanti gue beliin kok, semua yang lo mau gue beliin.

BinBin + Mayen : Nee-san curangggg!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –nangis guling gulingan-

Ichigo : Cih.. mentang-mentang orang kaya. Dari **Shena blitz, **dia memang brother complex !!! –nunjuk Byakuya-

Byakuya : -stay cool-

BinBin : Next dari **chariot330, **iya ini udah update. Jangan cekik gw napa sih!!! Sesak napas nehh…. Gue sama Mayen tuh beda, gue author, Mayen tuh tokoh OC sekaligus asisten pribadi gue. hahaa

Mayen : Iyapz, betul seklai !Dari **3i3i-kakashi, **pati Ichigo?? Maksudnya??

Rukia : **Kuzu males login, **Ichigo… lo di suruh pasangan ma Hitsugaya tuh.

Ichigo : APA?!! Sama setan cilik itu?! NO WAY!!! Dari **Lostgirlhere, **Byakuya keren? Kenapa sih semua pada dukung Byakuya!!!! –frustasi-

Renji : Yihaaa.. Dari** Hiru Shirosaki, **hehee.. salah, bukan Ichigo tapi gue yang muncul. Hahahaa..

Byakuya : Dari **tako-agni, **ga apa-apa kok telat. Asal nge review aja, wah kenapa dirimu membela bocah itu!!!!!

BinBin : My sister *meluk agni* kenapa dukung Ichigo? Byakuya ngamuk tuh…

Agni : Biarin, kasian gue ma Ichigo. Eh gue boleh bacain review ga?? Boleh kan, oke selanjutnya dari **Aoi no Tsuki, **udah tau kan siapa yang ganggu kencan Byakuya ma Rukia.

BinBin : Belum di ijinin tapi udah baca duluan. Dari **Suza Tamaki-chan, **So sweet ya?? Makasihh!!!!! Oke makasih ya yang udah review!!

Mayen : Makasih juga udah mau baca dan nunggu fic gaje ini. Maaf kalo chapter ini kurang romancenya.

All Character : Sampai jumpa di chapter 5 yang pasti masih lama updatenya!! Jangan lupa REVIEW!!!! OKE!!

**Tekan Ijo-ijo Di Bawah Dengan Semangat, Senyum, dan Gembira!!!! Please ya…!!**


	5. Byakuya Vs Ichigo

BinBin : *muncul dari bawah kolong meja* Hula minna!! Gue balik lagi dengan fic gaje ini…

Mayen : Maaf ya kalo baru update. Author lagi banyak ulangan, eh lo tau gak nilai ulangan ficikanya author tuh 3…umphh!!! *dibekep BinBin*

Ichigo : Nilai ulangan fisika author 35 loh!! Hahahaa…

Rukia : Wahh.. Itu nilai yang sangat memalukan!!

BinBin : Ikh.. Ulangannya mendadak tau! Tapi nilai ulangan Bahasa Inggris gue 100!! Hahaha… *bangga*

Byakuya : Giliran Bahasa Inggris baru nilainya bisa sempurna. Ciri khas anak anime yang ga bisa baca manga dan nonton anime kalo ga bisa bahasa inggris.

Mayen : Iya tuh, makanya dia giat banget belajar Bahasa Inggris.

BinBin : Haha.. Yaiyalah. Oke mari balas review!! Pertama dari **Ruki_ya_cH,** Iya.. Udah gue munculin tuh Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya : Gue muncul dengan sangat tidak elit! Kedua dari **no name katanya,** Ichigo gap antes di kasihani deh.

Ichigo : Sialan lo boncel ubanan!! Ketiga dari **Hanamori Kuchiki,** ga mau!! Gue maunya sama Rukia!!!! hue.. *mewek*

Mayen : Lalu dari **Chizu Michiyo,** hmm..chibi-taichou ma Renji ngedukung Ichigo? Liat aja deh sebenarnya mereka ngapain.

Renji : Terus dari **Ichakuchikichi,** gue kan ga tau kalo mereka lagi kencan! Ya mau gimana lagi, tugasnya terlalu susah, gue ga bisa!! Ichigo.. lo di suruh nyerah tuh..

Ichigo : No way!! Gue akan berusaha!! BTW mana nih Byakuya sama Rukia, kok ga ikutan bales review? Selanjtnya dari **Ni-chan d'sora Yuki,** gue ga mau sama lo!! Iya tuh, Byakuya udah lupa ma istrinya!

BinBin : Eh? Byakkun ma Rukia? tuh.. mereka lagi beduaan di sana *nunjuk ByaRuki yang lagi berpelukan bawah pohon sakura*. Selanjutnya dari **Kishina Nadeshiko,** ya kalo Ichigo nyerah nie fic bakal tamat dunk..

Ichigo : SONNA!! Rukia!! *lari ke arah pohon sakura*

BinBin + Mayen : No!! Lo ga boleh ganggu mereka!!! *nyeret Ichigo balik*

Hitsugaya : Ya ampun mereka berisik banget sih! Lalu dari Natzzuu Zeuszack, baru pertama kali review? Wah terima kasih banget karena rela membuang review pertama ke fic author gaje ini.

Renji : Next dari **tako-agni,** waahh… Ichigo! Ada yang ngedukung lo nih supaya jangan nyerah..

Ichigo : Arigatou Agni-chan!!! *meluk Agni*

BinBin : Woii!! Lepasin My sister dari pelukan najis lo itu!! *narik Agni*. Terus dari **Sunako-chan,** Hoi!! Jangan panggil gue pake nama asli dunk!! Shingami Days udah update kug! RnR ya..

Mayen : Dari **D31-ryuusei Hakuryuu,** hahaha iya, Renji mang gampang di bodo-odoin. Hahah… ga seru kan kalo Ichigo nyerah.

Hitsugaya : Next** cumareviewgaje!**, Rukia beruntung? Sepertinya iya juga sih. Author, dia nanya lo suka yaoi ga?

BinBin : HAH? Gag! Gue ga suka, gue sukanya yang straight aja. Terus dari **Chariot330,** yupz, lo benar. Dengan kata lain Mayen ini BABU gue, iya ini udah update. Oke minna, bales reviewnya nyambung di bawah ye…

Mayen : Selamat baca! Moga ga tambah gaje ceritanya..

**Disclaimer : Bleach punya siapa anak-anak? Ya benar, Bleach punya seorang siswi SMP 1 Kotabaru bernama BinBin alias Anggi!! *digiling Tite Kubo* Bohong saudara-saudara! Bleach itu punya saya, TITE KUBO!!!!**

* * *

**Sweet Senbonzakura**

**Chapter 5 : Byakuya Vs Ichigo**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance/General**

**Pairing : ByaRuki slight IchiRuki**

* * *

Byakuya termenung memandang kertas kerja yang harus dia tanda tangani menumpuk di atas meja. Bagaimana bisa dia tetap harus mengerjakan kertas tugas selama di Karakura? Setelah sekian lama baru saat ini dia merasa menyesal telah mengangkat Renji yang tidak becus itu sebagai fuku-taichounya.

"Nii-sama, ada yang ku bantu?" tanya Rukia sambil membawa secangkir teh hangat di tangannya.

Byakuya menggeleng pelan. Tangannya sibuk menandatangani berkas-berkas sialan yang mengganggu waktu liburnya. Rukia bergerak mendekati Byakuya lalu duduk di sampingnya. Ia sedikit mengintip kesibukan Byakuya dan kadang mencuri pandang ke wajah Byakuya. Rukia tersenyum kecil melihat wajah serius Byakuya. Wajah serius saat Byakuya sedang bekerja adalah salah satu dari banyak hal yang dia suka tentang kakak –atau laki-laki yang dia cinta itu.

"Ada yang lucu dengan wajahku?" tanya Byakuya tiba-tiba sadar akan Rukia yang sedari tadi tersenyum sendiri sambil memandang wajahnya. Mata abu-abu Byakuya menatap heran pada Rukia.

"Ti-tidak kok.. Tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Rukia tergagap. Wajahnya langsung memerah karena malu kepergok sedang memandang wajah tampan Byakuya.

"Apa itu teh untukku?" Rukia mengangguk lalu menyodorkan teh tersebut ke tangan Byakuya. Teh itu mengepulkan uap panas. Aroma melati dari teh itu juga tercium jelas walau berpadu dengan wangi lavender dari parfum Rukia.

Byakuya menyeruput teh melati itu. Rasa hangat, manis dan wangi melati menghambur dalam mulutnya memberikan perasaan tenang.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Rukia agak khawatir dengan teh buatannya.

"Manis, seperti…. Dirimu," Byakuya memelankan suaranya tepat pada kata 'dirimu' membuat Rukia tidak jelas mendengarnya.

Rukia mengerutnya alisnya. "Seperti apa?" tanyanya penasaran.

Byakuya terdiam sebentar, memikirkan kalimat yang akan dia ucapkan. "Manis seperti teh biasa," ucapnya berbohong. Kemudian ia menyeruput teh itu lagi dan sekali lagi kehangatan menyebar di mulutnya.

Rukia menghela napas. Ia lega Byakuya menyukai teh itu. Karena baru pertama kali ini dia membuat teh melati hasi dari belajar dengan Unohana Retsu, Kapten divisi 4.

"Rukia, kau tidak masuk sekolah?" tanya Byakuya sambil kembali menekuni pekerjaannya bersama kertas-kertas tugasnya setelah menghabiskan teh melati buatan Rukia yang sekarang telah menjadi minuman favoritnya

"Tidak. Aku… Sedang tidak ingin bertemu dengan seseorang," Rukia berpaling menghadap jendela yang ada dekatnya. Matanya menerawang jauh mengingat seseorang yang telah dia lukai hatinya. Ichigo. Nama seorang pria berambut orange yang kemarin baru saja menyatakan perasaan suka padanya, namun dia tolak dengan selembut mungkin.

Ia masih merasa bersalah jika mengingat raut wajah Ichigo ketika meninggalkannya sendiri di tengah hujan. Raut wajah orang yang kecewa, sedih dan tentunya sakit. Ya, dia juga tau bagaimana rasanya sakit karena menyukai seseorang.

Byakuya melirik ke arah Rukia. Ia menangkap raut murung di wajah perempuan yang sekarang sudah menjadi segala-galanya baginya dan ia tahu satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuat Rukia murung adalah Kurosaki Ichigo, bocah pengganggu yang dengan kurang ajarnya meninggalkan Rukia yang takut dengan petir di tengah hujan di taman Shizuka. Setidaknya begitulah menurut Byakuya.

"Ada sesuatu yang dilakukan bocah itu padamu?" tanya Byakuya.

Rukia menggeleng. "Tidak. Hanya saja aku sedang tidak ingin bertemu dengannya," jawab Rukia.

Byakuya menghela napasnya. Ia tahu Rukia berbohong, ia tahu pasti telah terjadi sesuatu kemarin. Tapi dia hanya diam karena dia sangat menjunjung tinggi privacy seseorang sekalipun itu adalah Rukia.

"Kalau begitu, temani aku hari ini," pinta Byakuya.

Rukia sedikit terkejut dengan perkataan Byakuya tetapi dia juga sangat senang. Rukia tersenyum manis menatap Byakuya. "Tanpa Nii-sama suruh pun, aku akan melakukannya," balas Rukia.

Byakuya tersenyum tipis yang sama sekali tidak dapat di lihat oleh Rukia. Senyum Rukia yang begitu manis dan hidup, inilah yang membuatnya berbeda dengan Hisana. Rukia memiliki kesan yang hidup, ceria dan kuat tidak seperti Hisana yang selalu terlihat lemah dengan wajah yang seperti selalu menunjukkan penyesalan dan penderitaan.

"Ah, Nii-sama teh mu habis. Akan ku buatkan lagi ya," Rukia hendak beranjak dari sofa tempatnya duduk dengan Byakuya tetapi tangan besar Byakuya langsung menahan Rukia agar tetap duduk di sampingnya.

"Bukankah sudah ku katakan untuk hanya menemaniku. Jangan kemana-mana, tetaplah disamping ku," kata Byakuya. Ia menatap mata violet Rukia dalam. Tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Rukia.

"Nii-sama?" wajah Rukia sekarang sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Jantungnya berdetak sepuluh kali lebih cepat dari biasanya apalagi sekarang wajahnya dan Byakuya hanya berjarak beberapa centi saja.

"Diam.. Jangan merusak suasana yang ada," bisik Byakuya.

Rukia memejamkan matanya saat bibir mungilnya bersentuhan lembut dengan bibir Byakuya. Rukia dapat merasakan hembusan napas Byakuya di wajahnya dan juga dapat merasakan kalau Byakuya semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya saat Byakuya mencium bibirnya dengan lembut. Dan saat itu juga dia merasa bahwa ia memang tidak salah telah mencintai pria seperti Byakuya.

* * *

Ichigo menatap kosong ke arah luar jendela kelasnya. Ia sama sekali tidak memperhatikan Ochi-sensei yang sedang menjelaskan tentang sejarah kekaisaran Jepang di depan kelas.

Pria berambut orange itu menghela napas. Ia beralih melirik meja kosong di sebelahnya. 'Jadi dia tidak masuk hari ini,' gumam Ichigo. Wajahnya sedikit tersenyum ketika melihat ukiran gambar Chappy di meja Rukia yang kosong itu, tetapi tidak lama ia tersenyum karena tidak jauh dari ukiran gambar Chappy itu ia juga melihat ukiran nama Rukia dan…. Byakuya.

Ichigo menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam kedua telapak tangannya. Tiba-tiba ia teringat tentang dua orang shinigami yang menghampirinya kemarin.

"Abarai Renji dan Hitsugaya Toushiro.." katanya pelan.

**FLASH BACK..**

Ichigo menatap dua shinigami di hadapannya. "Siapa kalian?" tanyanya heran.

Ia menatap dua orang itu secara bergantian. Satu shinigami dengan rambut merah yang di kuncir seperti nanas dan satunya lagi bertubuh kecil dengan rambut berwarna putih dan sedang memakan semangka dengan lahap.

"Roku-bantai fuku-taichou, Abarai Renji," kata pria berambut kuncir merah itu sambil tersenyum horror.

"Juu-bantai taichou, Hitsugaya Toushiro," kata shinigami kecil itu sejenak berhenti memakan semangkanya.

"Orang dari Gotei 13.. Apa mau kalian?"

"Hm.. Cuma mau bilang kalau kau menyerah untuk mendapatkan Rukia, maka semua yang kau lakukan akan sia-sia dan…. Aku jadi tidak punya tontonan yang menarik lagi," kata Renji.

"Kau.. Bukannya kau wakil kaptennya Byakuya, kenapa mendukungku?" tanya Ichigo.

"Jangan salah sangka, aku tidak mendukungmu. Aku hanya ingin memberi semangat padamu yang terlihat sangat menyedihkan sekarang, iya kan Hitsugaya-taichou?" Renji melirik ke arah Hitsugaya.

"Apapun katamu, Abarai." Jawab Hitsugaya ketus.

"Lagipula kenapa juga aku harus ikut dengannya," gerutu Hitsugaya sambil membuang bagian pangkal semangka yang tidak bisa di makan.

"Lalu?" Ichigo mengerutkan alisnya yang sebenarnya sudah berkerut itu.

"Kau lihat kan disana ada taichou dan Rukia," Renji menunjuk ke arah Byakuya dan Rukia yang berjalan dengan bergandengan tangan.

"Ya, mereka memang sangat serasi," kata Ichigo frustasi.

"Baka! Bukan itu maksudku. Apa kau pernah membayangkan jika salah satu dari dua orang itu pergi?" Renji menanti ekspresi yang akan di keluarkan Ichigo.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti," kata Ichigo.

"Jalankan otakmu! Jika Byakuya pergi otomatis kau bisa mendekati Rukia kan," akhirnya Hitsugaya angkat bicara karena kesal melihat lemotnya Ichigo.

"Memangnya Byakuya akan pergi? Kemana?" tanya Ichigo.

Renji tersenyum kecil. "Kau akan tahu nanti Ichigo," setelah mengatakan itu kedua shinigami itu langsung menghilang dari hadapan Ichigo.

Ichigo bengong. Ia masih bingung. "Bagaimana dia bisa tahu namaku?" katanya.

**END OF FLASH BACK...**

"Apa benar Byakuya akan pergi.." katanya pelan. Wajahnya langsung tersenyum kecil. Kesempatan bagus untuknya jika yang di katakana Renji itu benar.

'Sudah kuputuskan. Aku tidak akan menyerah,' gumam Ichigo mantap.

"Kurosaki, kerjakan soal no 5," perintah Ochi-sensei.

'Aku harus menemui Rukia sekarang,' pikirnya dalam hati.

Ichigo masih berkelut dalam pikirannya. Ia sama sekali tidak mempedulikan Ochi-sensei yang terus memanggilnya.

"Kurosaki!!" Ochi-sensei mengeraskan suaranya tetapi Ichigo masih tidak bergeming.

BUAAAKK!!

Sebuah spidol mendarat telak di kepala Ichigo.

"Aww… Sakit!!" rintih Ichigo sambil mengusap kepala sekaligus rambut orangenya. Teman-temannya menatapnya dengan tatapan heran. Tetapi ia tidak peduli.

"Kurosaki, apa yang kau lamunkan?!" tanya Ochi sensei kesal.

Ichigo tidak menjawab. Ia bangkit dari kursinya, tangan kanannya menggapai tas hitam yang tergantung di samping mejanya kemudian mengambil spidol yang tergeletak di lantai. Ichigo menyerahkan spidol itu pada Ochi-sensei lalu berjalan menuju ke pintu keluar.

"Kurosaki, kau mau kemana?" tegur Ishida melihat temannya yang terlihat aneh hari ini.

"Aku mau menemui seseorang," jawab Ichigo.

"Kurosaki! Jam pelajaranku belum selesai!!" teriak Ochi-sensei.

"Aku tidak peduli," balas Ichigo lalu keluar dari kelasnya. Semua orang dalam kelas hanya bisa bengong melihat Ichigo yang nekat keluar dari kelas saat pelajaran berlangsung.

"Anak itu.. Sebenarnya apa sih yang dia pikirkan!" gerutu Ishida kesal.

* * *

"Abarai kenapa aku harus ikut denganmu sih. Padahalkan aku datang kesini hanya untuk menyampaikan pesan sou-taichou untuk Kuchiki-taichou," protes Hitsugaya.

"Jujur saja Hitsugaya-taichou, kau terlihat tertarik dengan hubungan mereka. Aku bisa melihat itu di matamu saat kita mengintip kejadian kemarin."

Hitsugaya tersenyum kecut. "Cih.. Aku ketahuan ya. Mau bagaimana lagi, mereka memang menarik kan. Tak ku duga ternyata seorang Kuchiki Byakuya bisa terlibat di dalamnya."

Mereka bershunpo melewati gedung satu ke gedung yang lainnya. Angin semilir membuat hakama yang mereka pakai terombang-ambing mengikuti arah angin.

"Kau tahu, jika info tentang hal ini sampai di ketahui oleh klub shinigami wanita maka seluruh Soul Society bisa heboh," kata Renji tersenyum geli jika membayangkan jika kisah cinta segitiga antara Byakuya, Rukia dan Ichigo sampai menyebar di Soul Society.

"Tapi tentunya setelah itu kau tidak akan dibiarkan hidup oleh Kuchiki-taichou," sahut Hitsugaya.

"Hahaha… Kau benar. Hmm.. Sepertinya rumah taichou sudah dekat." Kata Renji.

"Ya, dan aku sudah tidak sabar ingin melihat ekspresinya saat mengetahui perintah sou-taichou."

* * *

Rukia hanya bisa terdiam di samping Byakuya yang kembali ke kesibukannya menandatangani kertas-kertas tugas setelah berhasil membuat Rukia bungkam dengan ciumannya.

"Emm… Nii-sama, siang ini mau makan apa?" Rukia memberanikan diri berbicara setelah hampir setengah jam dia terdiam. Semburat merah di wajahnya tidak juga hilang mungkin karena dia masih berada di samping Byakuya.

"Apa saja, asal itu buatanmu," jawab Byakuya.

Rukia berpikir sebentar. Mengingat beberapa masakan yang bisa dia masak. Memang tidak banyak masakan yang bisa dia buat tetapi setidaknya ada beberapa yang dia kuasai.

"Bagaimana kalau sup ikan?" tanya Rukia. Byakuya mengangguk. Masih ada sekitar 12 kertas lagi yang harus dia tanda tangani dan semua penderitaannya akan berakhir.

Rukia berdiri lalu berjalan menuju ke dapur. Di dapur rumahnya tersedia sayuran dan lauk yang sangat lengkap, tentu saja karena bagi Byakuya semua harus sempurna dan mencukupi untuknya dan juga Rukia.

Rukia mencuci tangannya di wastafel sebelum memotong beberapa sayuran yang di perlukan. Ia memegang bibirnya. Ciuman tadi adalah ciuman ke enamnya dengan Byakuya, setelah lima kali ciuman berturut-turut yang Byakuya berikan di taman dekat rumahnya beberapa minggu yang lalu. Wajah Rukia memerah lagi jika mengingat kejadian itu.

Tetapi sejenak ia juga ragu dan bingung. 'Sebenarnya bagaimana perasaan Nii-sama padaku?' pikirnya.

'Bagaimana perasaannya saat menciumku? Apa dia tidak merasa apa-apa?' tiba-tiba muncul banyak pertanyaan di kepala Rukia.

Rukia mengambil sebuah pisau lalu mulai memotong wortel kecil-kecil sambil masih terus berpikir. 'Saat Nii-sama memelukku juga, apa dia merasakan sesuatu?'

Saking terlalu asyik dengan pertanyaan yang bergerumul dalam pikirannya, Rukia tidak menyadari jika Byakuya berdiri di belakangnya. Byakuya hanya diam memandang Rukia yang sepertinya sedang asyik memotong-motong wortel menjadi beberapa bagian kecil yang mudah di makan.

'Apa aku harus bilang pada Nii-sama?' Rukia sekarang sudah tidak berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaannya. Tangannya mengarahkan pisau tersebut tanpa melihat pekerjaannya. Terus memotong hingga…

"Aww!!" Rukia tanpa sengaja mengiris jarinya sendiri. Cairan darah segar segera mengalir dari jari Rukia. Byakuya yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Rukia dari belakang langsung memegang tangan Rukia dan mengisap darah yang keluar dari jari Rukia.

"N-Nii-sama.. Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu!" protes Rukia salah tingkah. Tetapi Byakuya tidak mempedulikannya dan terus mengisap darah yang keluar dari jari telunjuknya.

"Seharusnya kau lebih hati-hati," Byakuya mengambil kotak P3K lalu menempelkan sebuah plester luka bergambar Chappy pada jari telunjuk Rukia yang teriris.

Rukia hanya bisa tertunduk berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah sangat memerah. "Maaf Nii-sama," ucapnya lemah.

Setelah menempelkan plester luka itu Byakuya meniup jari telunjuk Rukia itu. Ia memperlihatkan ekspresi khawatirnya, ekspresi yang hanya dia tunjukkan pada Hisana dan Rukia.

Suasana menjadi hening. Tak satu pun dari mereka yang berbicara. Mereka hanya saling menatap mata satu sama lain.

"Rukia.. Aku.."

Tok..Tok..Tok..

Suara ketukan pintu memotong perkataan Byakuya yang memecah keheningan.

"Ada apa, Nii-sama?"

"Tidak.. Sepertinya ada tamu di luar," Byakuya mengurungkan niatnya untuk berbicara. Membuat Rukia sedikit penasaran dengan apa yang ingin dikatakan oleh Byakuya.

'Tadi Nii-sama mau bilang apa ya..' pikir Rukia. Ia berjalan menuju ke arah pintu, lalu memutar gagang pintu untuk membukanya.

"Rukia… Hei tunggu!" Ichigo langsung menarik tangan Rukia ketika Rukia hendak menutup pintu rumahnya kembali setelah melihatnya.

"Untuk apa kau kesini, Ichigo!?" Rukia berusaha melepaskan genggaman tanga Ichigo di pergelangan tangannya.

"Aku hanya ingin minta maaf karena kemarin meninggalkan mu seperti itu, aku benar-benar tidak tahu kalau kau…"

"Sudahlah.. Aku mengerti," kata Rukia.

Byakuya melangkah mendekati Rukia dan Ichigo yang terdiam di depan rumah. Dia sangat marah ketika melihat Ichigo memegang pergelangan Rukia.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, mau apa lagi kau?" Byakuya menatap Ichigo dengan tajam. Seandainya tidak ada Rukia mungkin dia sudah membunuh Ichigo sekarang.

Ichigo melepaskan genggamannya pada Rukia. Ia balas menatap Byakuya yang menarik Rukia ke belakang badannya seakan tidak rela jika Rukia berdekatan dengan Ichigo.

"Aku mau menemui Rukia, apa ada masalah dengan itu?"

"Hal ini masalah aku dan Rukia. Kau hanya kakaknya jadi tidak punya hak untuk tahu," kata Ichigo.

Byakuya semakin kesal pada Ichigo. Dia benar-benar ingin membunuhnya sekarang juga. Ingin agar dia segera lenyap dari hadapannya.

"Chire, Senbonzakura.." tiba-tiba Byakuya langsung berubah jadi shinigami dan menyerang Ichigo.

Ichigo yang sekarang juga sudah menjadi shinigami menahan serangan Byakuya dengan Zangetsunya.

"Nii-sama hentikan!!" jerit Rukia melihat Byakuya dan Ichigo berkelahi karena dirinya.

"Diam saja Rukia, ini urusan laki-laki," kata Ichigo masih menahan serangan ribuan kelopak sakura yang bertebaran di sekitar tubuhnya.

* * *

**Renji POV**

Aku dan Hitsugaya-taichou bershunpo melewati beberapa rumah warga sekitar. Sebentar lagi kami akan sampai ke rumah Rukia dan taichou. Kami ke rumahnya untuk menyampaikan pesan dari sou-taichou pada taichou.

"Nah itu dia rumahnya…" kataku sambil menunjuk sebuah rumah yang lumayan besar dan mewah daripada rumah lainnya.

"Sepertinya ada sesuatu disana," Hitsugaya-taichou menatapku. Aku lalu memicingkan mata agar dapat melihat dengan jelas apa yang sedang terjadi di depan rumah taichou.

Aku melihat Ichigo si rambut orange sedang berbicara serius dengan Rukia.

"Tontonan menarik," kataku. Hitsugaya-taichou mengangguk, dia sepertinya sangat menikmati tontonan yang sudah seperti dorama-dorama di TV.

Aku memicingkan mataku lagi saat melihat taichou keluar dan menghampiri Ichigo dan Rukia. Dan… Bingo! Tak lama kemudian mereka bertarung, dimulai dengan Ichigo yang sepertinya mengatakan suatu hal yang membuat taichou marah hingga taichou mengeluarkan shikainya.

"Ayo hentikan mereka, aku kasian pada Rukia," kata Hitsugaya-taichou lalu bershunpo ke rumah taichou.

Aku mengangguk mengikuti Hitsugaya-taichou. Sebenarnya aku masih ingin sedikit lebih lama menonton pertarungan cinta itu. Tapi Hitsugaya-taichou benar, kasihan Rukia yang terus memanggil taichou dan Ichigo sambil menangis.

**END RENJI POV**

"Nii-sama, Ichigo hentikan.. Kumohon.." Rukia terisak. Ia bingung bagaimana lagi harus menghentikan dua pria yang sedang bertarung itu.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" Ichigo membalas serangan Byakuya, namun dengan kecepatan shunponya Byakuya berhasil menghindar.

"Jangan kau kira kau bisa mengalahkanku dengan serangan lemah seperti itu," kata Byakuya sambil terus menghindari serangan Ichigo.

"Cih.. Shunpomu bagus juga Byakuya," kata Ichigo.

"Ban…"

"Hentikan Kuchiki-taichou!" seru Hitsugaya menghentikan Byakuya yang sudah ingin mengeluarkan bankainya.

"Sudahlah taichou, kasihan Rukia!" timpal Renji.

Byakuya memandang ke arah Rukia yang terduduk lemas sambil menangis. Ia langsung menyarungkan Senbonzakuranya lalu menghampiri Rukia.

"Maaf, jika aku membuatmu takut," kata Byakuya dengan sangat lembut. Rukia menyenderkan kepalanya pada dada Byakuya. Mencoba menahan isak tangisnya yang sekarang sudah mulai berkurang karena permintaan maaf Byakuya.

Ichigo menatap Byakuya dengan sinis saat Byakuya mengelus rambut lembut Rukia. Kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke Hitsugaya dan Renji.

"Kalian berdua, kenapa bisa berada di sini?" tanya Ichigo.

"Aku di tugaskan menyampaikan pesan dari sou-taichou untuk Kuchiki-taichou," jelas Hitsugaya.

"Pesan apa?" tanya Byakuya.

Hitsugaya menarik napas sebentar. "Roku-bantai taichou Kuchiki Byakuya, kau di perintahkan Yamamoto sou-taichou untuk kembali ke Soul Society sekarang juga karena ada beberapa masalah yang terjadi di divisi 6," kata Hitsugaya.

Byakuya hanya diam. Sebagai seorang Kuchiki sangat tabu jika menolak perintah, walau dia sangat berat untuk meninggalkan Rukia. Ditambah lagi dengan ancaman Ichigo yang akan selalu berusaha mendekati Rukia.

"Aku minta maaf taichou karena sudah menganggu waktu liburanmu," kata Renji dengan wajah penuh sesal, padahal di dalam hatinya dia sangat menikmati tontonan perebutan cinta antara pria nekat seperti Ichigo dan pria yang sangat menjaga imej macam Byakuya.

"Tetapi jika aku kembali, bagaimana dengan Rukia?" tanya Byakuya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Nii-sama. Pergilah, divisi 6 pasti sangat membutuhkanmu," kata Rukia.

"Apa harus sekarang?"

"Ya, karena sebenarnya pesan ini sudah sejak kemarin. Tetapi aku baru bisa menemuimu sekarang," jawab Hitsugaya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Rukia, aku berjanji akan kembali secepat mungkin," Rukia mengangguk lalu tersenyum. Sementara Hitsugaya membuka Senkai Gate dengan Hyourinmarunya.

Renji berjalan melewati Ichigo. "Sekarang kesempatanmu.." bisik Renji sambil berlalu menuju Senkai Gate. Ichigo tersenyum tipis sambil menghapus setetes darah yang mengalir di pipinya akibat sayatan kelopak sakura dari Senbonzakura.

"Jaga kesehatanmu, Nii-sama," pesan Rukia pada Byakuya yang memasuki Senkai Gate.

"Ya," balas Byakuya. Sekilas ia melihat senyum kecil dari wajah Ichigo. Ia benci senyuman yang seakan mengatakan 'Aku akan merebut Rukia selama kau pergi' padanya.

Senkai Gate mulai tertutup secara perlahan. Diam-diam Hitsugaya menatap Rukia yang tersenyum manis padanya –bukan mungkin lebih tepatnya pada Byakuya. Tapi entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja dia sangat suka dengan senyuman Rukia itu.

'Dia sangat manis..' pikirnya.

---**To Be Continued**---

* * *

BinBin : Fufufufu.. Kami balik lagi untuk membalas review!! Bagaimana? Apa ceritanya makin gaje??

Mayen : Yeah! Dan akhirnya Byakkun dan Nee-san telah begabung lagi bersama kami untuk balas review!! Udah puas beduaannya?"

Rukia : *blushing* Jangan bahas masalah itu deh. Oke lanjutan review dari **MaSkicHy ZaoLdyEcK,** eh? Pendek ya? Menurut author ini udah lumayan panjang loh.

Byakuya : Lalu dari **Aoi no Tsuki,** Rukia pasti milih gue! Author, katanya minta di panjangin tuh.

BinBin : Huduu… maaf gue ga bisa bikin yang panjang-panjang. Next dari **Aurorafyfy,** Ichigo banyak yang nyuruh lo nyerah tuh. Tapi kok lo ga nyerah juga sih.

Ichigo : Lha? Kan lo yang punya ide, gue mah ngikut scenario dari aja. Selanjutnya dari **red-deimon-beta,** bener-bener dah ni author memang penyebar viru ByaRuki yang amat sangat berbahaya!! Makasih udah mau bilang kesalahan ni author. Masalahnya mungkin ada pada MS word yang kadang bisa sangat menjengkelkan.

Hitsugaya : Dari **shena blitz,** iya gue juga ikut-ikutan nih gara-gara si Renji Baboon itu!!

Renji : Dari **Qie Kurosaki,** Jiahh.. banyak yang mau ma Ichigo ye. Ada juga ga yang mau sama gue??

Mayen : Jiah, kasihan yang ga laku. Next dari **Kazuka-ichirunatsu23,** Nah lo. Bener dah, banyak yang mau sama Ichigo. Ichigo udah deh, relain Nee-san buat Byakkun aja.

Rukia : Terus dari **Nibras-Kuchiki150498, **ini udah di bikini kok chap 5 nya.

BinBin : Next from **Shira no ruki1103 chaan,** ehh? Karena fic ini lo juga pengen bikin fic? Wahh.. jadi terharu nih gue. Salam kenal ya shira-chan!! *meluk shira-chan*

Byakuya : Dari **Dina_Hitsugaya,** iya yang dateng Renji, eh? Juga mau dipeluk ma gue? Iya sama-sama.

Ichigo : Gue kan ganteng jadi banyak yang mau sama gue hahaa… selanjtunya dari **Suza Tamaki-chan,** makin keren dan sweet? Makasih yaa…

Hitsugaya : Dari **uzumaki-nisa-gaara,** tetep romantic? Sayang, Ichigonya ga mau nyerah tuh. Maju tak gentar dia.

Renji : Lalu dari **NaMie AmaLia,** ByaRuki lucu? Apanya yang lucu?

Mayen : Sekarang dari **rabichan kawaii na,** udah tau kan kenapa ada dua cecunguk itu, kenapa Nee-san takut petir? Chapter depan akan di jelaskan kok.

Rukia : Terakhir dari **Shirayuki Haruno Schiffer,** ini chap baru udah adaa….

BinBin : Terimakasih ya atas review yang lumayan banyak ini!! Gue jadi semangat terus ngetiknya!! Yosh!!! Jangan lupa Review lagi ya!!! Review kalian bisa bikin gue lebih semangat!!

All Character : Ayo review lagi!!!! Sampai jumpa di chapter depan!!!

**Ayo kita tekan ijo-ijo di bawah dengan perasaan bahagia berbunga-bunga!!!**


	6. Forgive Me Hisana

BinBin : Hulaaaa minna!! Akhirnya gue bisa update neh! Gara-gara tugas yang menumpuk dan inet yang amat sangat odonk gue jadi telat updatenya.

Mayen : Inet error tapi bayarnya kok bengkak ye.. Gajih lo di potong kan gara-gara itu.. hahaha.. sukurin!!

BinBin : Huh! Tauk tuh, padahal gue Cuma make sekitar 14 jam doank, tapi bayarnya kug jadi bengkak ye..

Mayen : Nasip lo Bin.. Yasudlah, selamat membaca ye..

BinBin : Saya gak punya waktu buat bikin talkshow gaje jadi langsung baca aje!! Jangan lupa repiuuu!!!!!

* * *

**Sweet Senbonzakura**

**Chapter 6 : Forgive Me Hisana**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance/General**

**Pairing : ByaRuki, slight IchiRuki & HitsuRuki**

* * *

Byakuya melangkahkan kakinya melewati ruangan demi ruangan yang terdapat pada Mansion Kuchiki. Baginya ada sesuatu yang berbeda saat ini, karena biasanya dia berjalan melewati daerah barat Mansion Kuchiki ini selalu bersama Rukia. Tetapi sekarang ini dia hanya sendiri.

Byakuya menghela napas beratnya, berusaha tidak memikirkan apapun tentang kekhawatirannya terhadap Rukia saat ini karena ia harus fokus pada penyelesaian masalah dalam divisinya agar bisa secepat mungkin kembali ke Karakura.

"Ohayou, Kuchiki-taichou.."

Sapaan-sapaan macam itu hanya Byakuya balas dengan sebuah anggukan kecil. Ia tetap terus berjalan lurus sebelum dia berbelok dan memasuki sebuah ruangan.

Byakuya menggeser pintu tradisional dengan pelan. Hampir semua pintu di Mansion Kuchiki adalah pintu geser yang khas dengan motif bunga sakura. Langkahnya pelan dan beraturan mendekati sebuah benda –yang bisa dibilang seperti sebuah lemari. Tangannya menggapai pintu benda –atau lemari itu dan tampaklah beberapa foto tetua Kuchiki yang telah meninggal dengan masing-masing dupa di depannya.

Mata Byakuya tertuju pada foto seorang wanita cantik yang terletak tepat di hadapannya. Kuchiki Hisana. Kakak Rukia sekaligus istrinya yang sangat dia cintai dulu dan sekarang.

Sekarang… entah mengapa Byakuya agak ragu dengan keadaan sekarang. Dia masih mencintai Hisana, ya walau dia tahu kalau Hisana tidak mencintainya. Tetapi di sisi lain dia juga mencintai Rukia yang tidak lain adalah adik Hisana.

Byakuya mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan memejamkan matanya, bibirnya menggumam pelan mengucapkan sebuah doa untuk istrinya itu, dan tiba-tiba saja dia teringat akan terakhir kali ia menggenggam tangan Hisana dan saat pertama kali dia bertemu dengan Rukia.

**FLASH BACK**

Musim gugur telah melanda Soul Society saat ini. Saat dimana daun-daun dengan pasrah berjatuhan dari pohonnya masing-masing. Saat dimana seorang Kuchiki Byakuya sedang duduk di samping futon yang menjadi tempat berbaring bagi Hisana.

Byakuya menatap Hisana dengan tatapan sendu. Hisana, penyakitnya semakin parah sekarang dan kondisi tubuhnya semakin melemah.

"Byakuya-sama… Byakuya-sama…" panggil Hisana pelan.

Mendengar namanya di panggil Byakuya langsung menggenggam tangan Hisana. "Ada apa?" tanyanya dingin namun penuh dengan kekhawatiran.

Hisana tersenyum semampunya memandang wajah tampan Byakuya yang tidak memakai pakaian shinigaminya. "Bisakah Byakuya-sama meneruskan mencari adikku walaupun aku mati?"

Byakuya menggenggam erat tangan Hisana. Ia menatap mata Hisana dengan dalam. "Tentu saja," jawab Byakuya singkat. Sebenarnya ia sangat ingin bilang pada Hisana bahwa dia tidak ingin Hisana pergi sekarang, namun semua perkataan itu mentah tertahan di tenggorokannya.

"Terimakasih Byakuya-sama.."

"Kau jangan memaksakan diri, perhatikan kesehatanmu itu," kata Byakuya.

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah siap jika harus pergi sekarang. Sekali lagi terimakasih Byakuya-sama, selama 5 tahun menjadi istrimu sudah bagaikan mimpi bagiku."

"Hisana sudahlah…"

"Dan.. Maafkan aku jika sampai sekarang aku masih belum bisa membalas perasaan cinta yang telah Byakuya-sama berikan padaku selama ini," kata Hisana dengan wajah menyesal.

Byakuya semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya dan merasakan tangan Hisana mulai mendingin. Ia sudah tahu, Hisana mau menjadi istrinya karena rasa hormat dan balas budi Hisana pada dirinya. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah senang kau mau menjadi istriku."

Hisana tersenyum. Senyuman yang terakhir kalinya ia berikan pada Byakuya. "Kumohon, temukan adikku. Dan jika Byakuya-sama sudah menemukannya, jagalah dia seperti Byakuya-sama menjaga diri sendiri, berjanjilah.."

"Aku berjanji.." ucap Byakuya saat Hisana mulai memejamkan matanya untuk selamanya.

Byakuya hanya bisa menunduk menatap tubuh Hisana yang sudah tidak bernyawa itu. Kelopak sakura yang berguguran di halaman seakan menggantikan airmata Byakuya yang tidak bisa menetes untuk kepergian istrinya.

Beberapa hari setelah Hisana meninggal akhirnya Byakuya mendengar kabar tentang ada seorang perempuan yang sangat mirip dengan Hisana. Setelah mendengar hal itu tanpa membuang waktu ia langsung bergegas menuju ke Inuzuri, daerah perempuan itu berada dan sekaligus juga tempat lahir Hisana.

Byakuya berjalan melintasi jalan di Inuzuri tanpa memperdulikan sekitarnya yang tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan kagum sekaligus iri. Bahkan ada beberapa pemuda nekat yang hendak memalaknya namun nyalinya langsung ciut setelah Byakuya sedikit mengeluarkan reiatsunya.

Kumuh. Kata itulah yang tepat untuk menggambarkan daerah Inuzuri. Banyak gelandangan yang terbaring di jalan dengan pakaian yang compang-camping tidak karuan.

Byakuya berhenti tepat di depan sebuah pasar tradisional yang juga sangat kumuh. Matanya memandang sekeliling mencari sosok perempuan yang menjadi wasiat istrinya. Setelah tidak melihat apa yang ia cari, Byakuya pun memejamkan matanya pelan dan menghela napas beratnya.

Duugg….

Seorang perempuan jatuh di hadapan Byakuya setelah menabraknya dengan tubuh mungil perempuan itu.

"Ah.. Maaf tuan! Maafkan aku!!" ucap perempuan itu sambil menunduk pada Byakuya. Rambut hitam sebahunya tergerak dengan indah mengikuti gerakan menunduk perempuan itu.

Byakuya memicingkan matanya melihat perempuan itu. Mata abu-abunya membulat ketika perempuan itu mengangkat wajahnya berhadapan dengan Byakuya.

"Hisana…" secara reflek Byakuya langsung memeluk perempuan itu dengan erat. Perempuan mungil itu hanya bisa terdiam dengan memasang wajah heran bercampur kaget.

"Aku bukan Hisana.. Aku Rukia…" kata perempuan itu. Tangan mungilnya mencoba melepaskan pelukan Byakuya dengan susah payah.

Byakuya segera melepaskan pelukannya ketika ia sadar bahwa perempuan yang ada di hadapannya sekarang bukanlah Hisana karena Hisana baru saja meninggal beberapa hari yang lalu.

Byakuya menatap mata violet Rukia dengan tajam. Wajah perempuan itu sangat mirip dengan Hisana. Mereka sudah seperti copyan yang terpisah satu sama lain. Byakuya terpaku. Ia merasa harus membawa Rukia ke Mansion Kuchiki sekarang juga.

"Rukia.. Aku memintamu masuk ke keluarga Kuchiki." Mata Rukia membulat dengan sempurna mendengar perkataan Byakuya.

"Siapa kau? Apa maksudmu? Kenapa aku harus masuk ke keluarga nobel yang terhormat itu?" tanya Rukia bertubi-tubi.

"Aku Kuchiki Byakuya. Kau adalah adik istriku, aku telah berjanji untuk menemukanmu dan mengangkat mu sebagai adikku," jelas Byakuya.

"Benarkah?" Byakuya menjawabnya dengan mengangguk pelan.

**END FLASHBACK…**

Byakuya tersenyum kecil pada foto almarhum Hisana. Sekarang bisa dibilang dia telah menepati janjinya pada Hisana 40 tahun lalu.

"Hisana.. Ku harap kau bahagia dan tenang disana."

"Maaf.. Maafkan aku, sekarang aku mencintai adikmu, Rukia. Perasaanku tidak salah kan? Tidak apa-apa kan jika aku mencintainya.." katanya pelan.

"Aku juga selalu mencintaimu Hisana. Kau tidak akan pernah aku lupakan." Akhirnya dia sudah tahu jawaban dari kebingungannya. Rukia tidak pernah menggeser posisi Hisana dalam hatinya, tetapi Rukia telah membuat sebuah ruangan baru tepat di samping Hisana dalam hati Byakuya.

* * *

"Sial!! Kenapa senyumnya selalu terbayang sih!!" Hitsugaya menggebrak mejanya. Seketika itu juga semua kertas kerja yang ada di atas meja kerjanya berserakan dimana-mana.

Sejak tiba di Soul Society Hitsugaya selalu memikirkan senyuman Rukia. Sebuah senyuman manis yang mampu membuatnya terpana dan jantungnya berdetak kencang, walau dia tahu senyuman Rukia saat itu bukan untuknya melainkan untuk Byakuya.

"Taichou, kau kenapa?" tanya Rangiku heran dengan sikap taichounya barusan. Ia menatap meja kerja Hitsugaya yang keadaannya sangat mengerikan dengan kertas berhamburan dan tinta-tinta hitam berceceran di taplak mejanya.

Mata emerald Hitsugaya beralih menatap luar jendela ruangannya. Ia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan kertas-kertas kerjanya yang berhamburan dan yang sebenarnya harus ia laporkan pada Sou-taichou besok.

"Nee~ Taichou.. Ada apa? Senyum siapa yang selalu terbayang di pikiranmu?" goda Rangiku. Perempuan sexy berdada besar itu mendekati Hitsugaya dengan pandangan jahilnya.

"Matsumoto, tolong besihkan mejaku. Aku ingin menghirup udara segar diluar sebentar." Hitsugaya bangkit dari kursinya lalu melangkah meninggalkan Rangiku yang hanya bisa menghela napas karena pertanyaannya tidak dihiraukan oleh taichou termuda di Soul Society itu.

Hitsugaya berjalan di jalan yang lumayan ramai oleh shinigami yang berlalu lalang. Ia berjalan tanpa tujuan, hatinya sedang dilanda sebuah perasaan yang aneh. Aneh karena otaknya tidak mampu berhenti memikirkan seorang shinigami bernama Kuchiki Rukia yang bahkan mampu membuat tidurnya tidak nyenyak tadi malam.

'Apa mungkin aku suka pada… Bodoh! Apa yang kau pikirkan Hitsugaya!!' Hitsugaya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya berusaha menjauhkan pikiran bodohnya yang bilang jika ia menyukai… Rukia.

Langkah Histugaya terhenti ketika seekor kupu-kupu hitam yang sering di sebut sebagai kupu-kupu neraka terbang kearahnya. Kupu-kupu neraka biasanya datang ketika ada pengumuman penting yang akan di sampaikan.

Hitsugaya membiarkan kupu-kupu neraka hinggap di jari telunjuknya lalu menunggu pesan apa yang akan di sampaikan dari kupu-kupu itu.

"Kepada semua kapten divisi diharap segera berkumpul di ruangan Sou-taichou sekarang juga." Setelah menyampaikan pesan itu kupu-kupu neraka tersebut langsung terbang ke arah langit lalu mengilang menjadi kerlingan cahaya.

Hitsugaya menghela napas. Dia sangat tidak mood untuk ikut rapat dengan perasaan yang kacau seperti sekarang tetapi dia juga tidak mau mengambil resiko telinganya panas karena kena ceramah dari kakek tua Yamamoto Sou-taichou.

Dengan malas Hitsugaya pun bershunpo ke divisi 1 tempat ruangan Sou-taichou berada. Sesampainya disana, ia langsung berdiri di barisan yang biasanya ia tempati yaitu dihadapan Kazumei Mayen, kapten Kidou corps yang selalu saja menjadi teman adu mulutnya.

Sou-taichou memandang semua kapten yang hadir memastikan bahwa semua kapten hadir. "Langsung saja ku sampaikan inti dari rapat kita kali ini. Kalian pasti sudah mendengar tentang berkas penting yang tertinggal di rumah Kuchiki-taichou di Karakura, berkas itu harus di serahkan ke Central 46 minggu depan dan karena itu aku perlu seseorang yang akan mengambil berkas itu ke Karakura."

Byakuya menggenggam tangannya sedikit kesal karena ketika ia mengusulkan dirinya sendiri untuk mengambil berkas itu Sou-taichou tidak menginjinkannya.

"Sou-taichou, bagaimana kalau aku saja yang mengambilnya, aku sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan Nee-san.." pinta Mayen. Perempuan berambut ungu lavender itu memasang puppy eyesnya walau Sou-taichou tampak tidak terpengaruh akan hal semacam itu.

"Tidak bisa, Kazumei kidou-taichou kau harus menyelesaikan penelitian jurus kidou baru dengan Kurotsuchi-taichou," tegas Sou-taichou. Mayen hanya bisa cemberut setelah mendengar penolakan dari Sou-taichou.

"Baiklah, aku akan memilih kapten yang mengambil berkas itu. Juu-ban tai taichou Hitsugaya Toushiro, aku memerintahkan kau untuk mengambilnya." Hitsugaya membelalak. Ia tidak menyangka Sou-taichou memilihnya yang sebenarnya dari tadi tidak memperhatikan penjelasan Sou-taichou.

"Eh? Kenapa aku?" tanyanya heran.

"Karena Cuma kau yang tidak banyak pekerjaan minggu ini, jadi kuperintahkan padamu untuk mengambil berkas itu. Tidak ada protes." Hitsugaya terdiam, bila sesuatu yang sudah menjadi keputusan Sou-taichou tidak akan mungkin lagi bisa di ganggu gugat.

"Baiklah, aku yang akan mengambilnya."

* * *

Rukia membereskan buku-buku pelajaran ke dalam tas hitamnya. Jam sekolah telah berakhir sekarang, tetapi entah kenapa hari ini dia tidak sesemangat hari-hari biasanya ketika pulang.

Tubuh mungilnya berjalan menyusuri lorong-lorong kelas yang sudah sepi karena di tinggal murid-muridnya.

Langkah Rukia terhenti ketika ia merasakan sebuah tangan menggenggam tangannya.

"Midget, kau pulang denganku ya.." kata Ichigo.

Rukia mengerutkan alisnya. "Aku bisa pulang sendiri, tidak usah khawatirkan aku."

Rukia sudah menolaknya namun tetap saja Ichigo menarik tangan Rukia dan mengantarkannya pulang ke rumah.

Kini mereka sudah berada di depan rumah Rukia. Mereka tidak berbicara sepatah katapun sampai Rukia memecah keheningan.

"Ichigo, kau mau mampir dulu?" tanya Rukia.

"Eh? Boleh?" Rukia mengangguk sambil tersenyum manis membuat wajah Ichigo menjadi memerah.

Ichigo memandang ke sekeliling ruang tamu Rukia. Ruang tamu yang lumayan besar dengan perabotan berkualitas tinggi khas selera seorang bangsawan. Ia juga memandang beberapa foto Byakuya dan Rukia yang terpajang di dinding. Rukia terlihat sangat senang dalam foto itu, senyumnya terlihat sangat manis jika berada di sisi Byakuya, ya walau dia tidak rela untuk mengakui hal itu.

Rukia membawa sebuah nampan yang berisi segelas teh dan meletakkannya ke meja di hadapan Ichigo. Pria berambut orange itu menatap teh yang sepertinya adalah teh Darjeeling jika dicium dari aromanya.

Ichigo mulai menyeruput teh itu perlahan. Meresapi rasa hangat perasaan Rukia yang mungkin juga tergambar dalam teh buatannya.

"Hei Midget, apa kau tidak merasa sepi tinggal di rumah sebesar ini sendirian?" tanya Ichigo setelah meletakkan kembali teh Darjeeling yang ia minum.

Rukia terdiam sebentar. Memang sangat sepi berada di rumah ini sendirian tanpa Byakuya. "Ya lumayan sepi tapi apa boleh buat, Nii-sama kan sedang sibuk."

Ichigo tersenyum kecil yang tidak di sadari Rukia. Sejak kemarin ia selalu saja terpikir untuk mengajak Rukia ke suatu tempat yang sering ia kunjungi saat sedang suntuk.

"Rukia, daripada kau di rumah lebih baik kau menemaniku ke suatu tempat," kata Ichigo.

"Mau kemana?" Ichigo tidak menjawab tetapi langsung menarik tangan Rukia yang Cuma bisa pasrah ikut dengan Ichigo.

Mereka berjalan melewati taman Shizuka lalu menanjak menaiki sebuah lembah yang banyak di tumbuhi dengan pohon cemara.

"Hei jeruk, seberapa jauh lagi sih? Aku sudah lelah.." ucap Rukia yang menunduk sambil ngos-ngosan. Jalan menanjak membuat energinya terbuang dengan sangat banyak.

"Sebentar lagi. Payah kau midget, baru segini saja sudah lelah."

Dengan terpaksa Rukia berusaha untuk mengumpulkan tenaganya lagi dan melanjutkan berjalan. Ichigo hanya tersenyum kecil melihat wajah Rukia yang memerah karena kelelahan, ia menatap lekat wajah Rukia, wajah seorang wanita yang hampir setiap malam bergentayangan dalam khayalan maupun mimpinya.

Rukia terhenyak ketika mereka sampai di puncak lembah. Pemandangan kota Karakura terlihat dengan sangat jelas dan kecil dari sana. Lampu-lampu yang mulai bernyalaan di tambah dengan sinar orange dari matahari senja menambah keindahan panorama yang membuat mata Rukia berbinar.

"Indah sekali… Terimakasih Ichigo, karena membawaku ke tempat yang indah seperti ini." Rukia berbalik memandang Ichigo yang berdiri di belakangnya.

Rukia memandang pemandangan kota Karakura di saat senja itu lagi setelah mengucapkan terimakasih pada Ichigo. Lembah itu telah menjadi tempat favoritenya dan masuk dalam daftar tempat yang harus ia kunjungi bersama Byakuya nanti.

Wajah Ichigo memerah ketika ia melihat senyuman mengembang di wajah cantik Rukia. Ia sangat senang akhirnya bisa pergi berdua dengan Rukia, wanita yang dicintainya walaupun hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Ichigo juga memandang kota Karakura dalam senja. Ia melihat rumahnya, rumah Rukia, sekolahnya dan juga jalan-jalan yang setiap hari ia lewati.

"Ichigo, apa kau sering kesini?" tanya Rukia tanpa memandang kearah Ichigo.

"Lumayan.. Aku selalu kesini jika aku sedang suntuk.."

"Dan juga.. saat aku sedang memikirkanmu.." Ichigo memeluk Rukia dari belakang membuat ujung dagunya menempel pada kepala Rukia dan juga lengannya memeluk bahu Rukia.

Rukia sedikit kaget. Ia meletakkan tangannya pada lengan Ichigo yang memeluknya dari belakang. "Ichigo.. Bisa lepaskan aku?" tanyanya pelan.

Ichigo menggeleng membuat gesekan lembut terasa di kepala dan rambut hitam Rukia. "Kumohon Rukia, biarkan kita seperti ini hanya untuk sebentar saja," bisiknya pelan ke telinga Rukia.

Rukia terdiam. Ia melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada lengan Ichigo, merasakan kehangatan pelukan Ichigo dan membiarkan pria berambut orange itu memeluknya hingga puas.

"Aku ingin pulang sekarang," kata Rukia setelah Ichigo melepaskan pelukannya. Hari sudah agak malam saat itu dan puncak lembah itu hanya di terangi sebuah lampu penerang dan juga sinar bulan.

Rukia menolak saat Ichigo dengan keras kepala ingin mengantarnya. Baginya yang seorang shinigami berjalan di malam hari bukanlah suatu masalah walaupun dia perempuan.

"Ichigo, kau kan lumayan tampan, lebih baik kau mencari perempuan lain untuk jadi pacarmu," kata Rukia yang sejenak berhenti melangkah meninggalkan Ichigo lalu meneruskan berjalan lagi setelah ia mengatakan itu.

Ichigo tersenyum kecut memandang Rukia yang terlihat semakin mengecil dan menjauh darinya. "Midget bodoh! Tidak ada perempuan lain yang bisa menggantikanmu."

Mata cokelat Ichigo beralih memandang bulan sabit yang cahayanya redup malam itu. Kedua tangannya ia masukan kedalam saku celananya sambil menghela napas.

"Maaf Rukia.. Tapi aku akan terus mengejarmu.."

* * *

Hitsugaya menatap rumah yang bisa di bilang mewah di hadapannya. Perlahan lalu ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati rumah itu. Rumah Byakuya dan Rukia.

Ia mengerutkan alisnya ketika menyadari rumah itu keadaannya gelap tanpa ada satu pun lampu yang menyala. Satu hal yang ada di pikirannya saat itu adalah dimana Rukia.

Hitsugaya mengetuk pintu rumah dengan pelan walau ia tahu sepertinya memang tidak ada orang dirumah itu.

"Eh.. Hitsugaya-taichou?"

Hitsugaya berpaling pada Rukia yang berdiri di belakangnya. Ia tersenyum kecil melihat Rukia. Entah kenapa dia menjadi sangat senang bertemu dengan Rukia sekarang, ada sebuah perasaan berbeda yang ia rasakan kali ini. Perasaan senang bertemu dengan orang yang disukai.

"Ada apa malam-malam begini dan bukannya Hitsugaya-taichou kembali ke soul society bersama Nii-sama dan Renji?" tanya Rukia.

"Aku hanya ingin mengambil beberapa berkas yang tertinggal, perintah dari Sou-taichou," jawab Hitsugaya.

Rukia mengambil sebuah kunci rumah berwarna perak dari kantong baju seragamnya. Ia memang belum berganti pakaian setelah dari taman Shizuka tadi. Setelah memutar kunci dua kali akhirnya pintu terbuka. Rukia memencet saklar lampu yang terdapat di samping pintu masuk untuk menyalakan lampu di ruang tamu.

Secara diam-diam Hitsugaya memperhatikan dengan lekat setiap gerakan Rukia. Hitsugaya terpaku. Jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang, sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

"Hitsugaya-taichou, kau bisa mencari berkas itu di ruangan Nii-sama. Mungkin saja ada disana."

"Ah iya, terima kasih Rukia.."

"Eh??" Rukia mengerutkan alisnya. Baru pertama kali ini Hitsugaya tidak memanggilnya dengan 'Kuchiki-san'.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hitsugaya heran. Rukia hanya menggeleng lalu meninggalkan Hitsugaya yang berjalan menuju ke kamar Byakuya.

Hitsugaya mulai membuka beberapa lemari buku yang terletak di kamar Byakuya. Jarinya bergerak lancar memegang satu buku ke buku lainnya. Sudah sekitar 3 lemari yang dia buka tetapi ia belum juga menemukan berkas yang dicari.

Hitsugaya menggumam kesal. Ia lupa bertanya pada Byakuya dimana berkas-berkas itu di simpan, tidak, dia tidak lupa hanya saja dia sedikit enggan bertanya pada Byakuya karena setelah rapat kapten selesai kapten divisi enam itu langsung pergi dengan wajah yang bisa di bilang kesal.

Tubuh mungil Hitsugaya terduduk di atas sofa kecil berwarna merah. Ia menghela napas, dimana pun dia mencari tetap saja dia tidak menemukannya. Mata emeraldnya melirik ke jendela, agak berembun. Ternyata secara tidak dia sadari rintik hujan telah turun sejak beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Bagaimana Hitsugaya-taichou? Apa sudah ketemu?" Hitsugaya sedikit tersentak ketika Rukia sudah berdiri dihadapannya. Hitsugaya tertegun. Dress warna violet dengan aksen pita di ujung rok terlihat sangat cocok untuk Rukia.

Cantik. Kata itulah yang pertama muncul dalam pikiran Hitsugaya ketika melihat Rukia. Postur tubuh Rukia yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari Hitsugaya membuatnya sedikit mendongak untuk menatap wajah Rukia.

Rukia mengerutkan alisnya setelah pertanyaannya tidak di respon oleh Hitsugaya bahkan Hitsugaya hanya terpaku tanpa berkata apapun.

"Hitsugaya-taichou?" Rukia mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Hitsugaya.

"Ah.. Maaf, ada apa?" tanya Hitsugaya setelah sadar dari alam keterkagumannya.

"Berkasnya sudah ketemu?"

"Belum, aku sudah mencari di semua lemari tetapi tetap tidak menemukannya. Dan sekarang aku harus pulang karena hari sudah mulai malam," kata Hitsugaya.

"Pulang ke Soul Society?"

"Tidak, aku tinggal di tempat Urahara beberapa hari. Sampai besok Rukia." Hitsugaya sudah berjalan keluar pintu kamar Byakuya ketika dengan tiba-tiba Rukia menahan tangannya.

"Maaf Hitsugaya-taichou, tetapi diluar sedang ada badai," kata Rukia.

Wajah Hitsugaya tiba-tiba memerah. Baru pertama kali ini dia di sentuh oleh seorang perempuan kecuali neneknya, bahkan Hinamori yang terkenal akrab dengannya pun tidak pernah sekalipun menyentuh tangannya.

"Bagaimana kalau Hitsugaya-taichou menginap disini saja malam ini," kata Rukia.

"Badainya sangat besar tuh.." sambung Rukia lagi sambil menunjuk ke jendela yang memperlihatkan angin kencan dan daun yang berterbangan dengan liar.

"M-menginap?"

"Iya.."

**To be Continued**

* * *

Balesan Review :

**Aoi no Tsuki** : Yahh.. Byakkun kan lagi ngurusin masalah di divisinya. Iya kesempatan buat Ichigo nih, Hitsugaya juga.

**Nibras Kuchiki** : Kenapa jadi kasian? Hehe.. gue memang suka cerita yang rebutan gini. Tenang ini kan fic ByaRuki jadi pair lain tuh Cuma jadi cobaan aja.

**Ruki_ya** : Ya, anda bisa tau setelah baca chapter ini sebenarnya Hitsugaya kenapa. Hitsugaya juga suka Rukia!!

**Kuchiki Rukia-taichou** : Hahaha.. sangar ya perebutan cinta Byakkun ma Ichi. Tapi sekarang Hitsugaya juga ikut-ikutan tuh..

**Sunako-chan** : Iya Hitsu suka sama Rukia.

**Kishina Nadeshiko** : Iya.. walau Ichi ma Hitsu suka ma Rukia akhirnya tetep jadi ByaRuki kok.

**Ichakuchikichi** : Iya Hitsu suka Rukia. Kan kalo Ichigo nyerah nie fic bakal tamat. Mau sama Renji? Ntar gue bilangin deh..

**Shirayuki Haruno Schiffer** : Humm… Masih ada donk! Hisana akan selalu hidup dalam hati Byakkun.. *cielahh..*

**Kazuka-ichirunatsu23** : Bukan kok. Ini bukan HitsuRuki, HitsuRukinya Cuma sepintas doank. Hehehe..

**Whitenight-saphire** : Chari-chan punya 2 akun ya? Oh tenang.. gue juga ga bakal ngebiarin Ichi ngerebut Rukia kok, setidaknya hanya untuk di fic ini. Yaah.. maap lama, kan saia banyak tugaass..

**Tanpa nama** : Lahh.. Byakkun dibilang genit. Iya cinta segi4!! Go byakkun juga!!!

**Tako-agni** : Perang? Lah.. lo pikir Byakkun, Ichi ma Hitsu lagi perang apa.. udah w bilang dari awal dukung Byakkun aja, ga usah dukung jeruk itu. *ditabok*

**Hiru Shirosaki** : Byakkun kan emang romantic. Orang pendiam tuh biasanya romantic!! Hoho.. betul sekali Hitsu suka Rukia..

**Red-deimon-beta** : Hitsu ga boleh suka ma Rukia tapi bolehnya ma Renji? Ya ampun, ni orang fujoshinya kambuh. Betul!! AYO LESTARIKAN BYARUKI!!

**Ni-chan d'sora yuki** : Nichan juga mau sama Renji? Wah..wah.. dukung Ichi neh jadinya? Iya ini udah update..

**NaMie AmaLia** : Moga aja gak apa-apa. Kalo Ichi macem-macem kan tinggal dia bekuin aja.

**Aurorafyfy **: Dana umum? Mangnya lagi maen monopoli. Iyaa betuull…

**Shena blitz **: Doakan aja supaya masalah Byakkun cepet selesai jadi dia bisa pulang.

**Natzzuu Zeuszack** : Ruk? Lo kira Rukia beruk ape?! Kalo Ichi nyerah ini fic bakal tamat kan…

**nEni louph shiRo** : Makasih ya udah mau baca. Salam kenal juga Neni..!!

**Shira no ruki1103 chaan** : Hehehe.. Makasih!! Umur ga jadi masalah kok dalam berteman. Sekali lagi makasih ya..

**Rabichan kawaii na** : Pertarungan ByaIchi kanmemang selalu keren!! Rabi!! Gue nunggu fic Destinynya loh.. *tampang mesum*

**Kuro-chan** : Byakkun memang ga suka makanan manis. Tapi kalo yang bikin Rukia dia mah mau aja makan ato minum.

**Cumamojadi'reader'** : Emm.. Sen-chan mah kaga bakal muncul. Kan Cuma gue pake buat judul aja. Lahh… IchiRuki juga keren kok. Bahkan sesungguhnya gue paling suka IchiRuki daripada ByaRuki.

**Chizu Michiyo**: Iya dia suka Rukia..

**shiNomori naOmi** : gapapa kok. Asal review aja. Iyapz Byakkun tidak akan pernah melepaskan cintanya!!

**Rukia Ttha Kuchiki** : Nambah lagi dah pendukung Ichi.. hahaa

**Nisa'gaara **: mau kiss byakkun? Gag bolehh!!! Byakkun Cuma punya gue! *dbantai Byakuya FC*

**MikiDaCat **: Sama!! Gue juga lagi suka HitsuRuki. Sayang fic HitsuRuki ga banyak..

**Harima Kenji** : Wah.. Harima kok nyasar kef and Bleach? Ngedukung hitsu ya..

**Nibras Kuchiki** : Lahh.. Nie anag repiu dua kali. Iya tenang, Ruki tetep punya Byakkun kok. Junior terkeren? Narsis bangat dah lo! Wakakaaa…

**Pengumuman : Gue bakal HIATUS sampai tanggal 20 Desember (mungkin)**

**Jangan banyak pikir lagi!! Ayo REVIEW~**


	7. Hitsugaya's Love

BinBin : Oh yeah.. Gw kembali dengan fic SS!!

Mayen : Akhirnya dia update juga.. huff..

BinBin : Hahaa.. iya nih karena dorongan dari beberapa pihak yang maksa ge supaya cepet update, makanya gw update

Mayen : Dan akhirnya fic inipun semakin gaje..

BinBin : Iya nih, perasaan makin gaje dan OOC aja neh..

Rukia : Ya sudah kita bales review aja deh. Pertama dari **Rizu Auxe09**, author baru? Selamat datang deh!! Hahaa.. kalo Hitsugaya-taichou macem-macem bakal di penggal kepalanya!!

Ichigo : Kedua dari **Kuchikichii Icha**, makin sweet ya. Makin sweet lagi kalo banyak Ichirukinya!! Huhh... *sebel* serius lo mau sama Baboon??

Renji : Muahaha... Gw kan sebenarnya cakep!! Ketiga dari **Ruki_ya**, wah.. author, lo di bilang penyebar virus paling berbahaya tuh.

BinBin : Hahaa.. gw berbahaya yee.. next dari **Kuchiki Rukia-taichou**, wah seru juga tuh!! Ntar gw pikirin ya.. iya bakal balik kok, tenang aja..

Byakuya : Selanjutnya dari **Hiru Shirosaki**, gw malang kenapa?? Awas aja kalo si boncel itu berani macam-macam!! *ngasah Senbonzakura*

Hitsugaya : *merinding* oke selanjutnya dari **shiNomori naOmi**, jadi ribet kan. Hinamori? Ada kemungkinan juga sih, tapi tergantung author.

Mayen : Hohoo.. Nee-san jadi rebutan ya, jadi iri nih! Next dari **kishina nadeshiko**, iya! Ga tau tuh ngapain aja!! Tenang, tetap konsisten dengan ByaRuki kok!!

Rukia : Hehe, gw kan cantik makanya pantes jadi rebutan! Lalu dari **Kazuka-ichirunatsu23**, iya Cuma slight. Kalo yang HitsuRuki beneran ada di fic lain. Iya tetep gw sama Nii-sama kok. *blushing*

Ichigo : Cih.. Harusnya akhirnya IchiRuki! Selanjutnya dari **Sunako-chan**, iya nie author memang penyebar virus, virus flu babi juga dia yang nyebarin.

BinBin : *nendang Ichigo* Ehem.. jangan dengarkan kata jeruk itu, lanjut ke **Sorayuki Nichan**, ehh? Gw telah membahagiakan lo? Hahaha.. makasih deh kalo seneng.

Renji : Dari **Ichihara Kanata**, iya nie OC nampang mulu deh dimana-mana! Kurang panjang??

Byakuya : From **KuroShiro6yh**, iya ngga apa-apa kok asal review ya!! Makasih uda mau fav ini fic gaje..

Hitsugaya : Lalu dari **Natzzuu Zeuszack**, saingan? Hmm.. bisakah gw saingan sama Byakuya dan Ichigo? Oh berarti gw cakep ya..

Mayen : Ih.. Narsis banget lo chibi-taichou!! Next dari **Shena BlitzRyuseiran**, iya nih Byakkun cepetan balik!! Jangan-jangan apa??

BinBin : Terus dari **Roe_dEn**, iya Byakun cepet pulang sono!! *padahaldia yang bikin Byakkun pergi* oke bales review gelombang pertama *?* cukup sampai disini!

Mayen : Nyambung di bawah bales reviewnya.. Yosh!! Selamat membaca!!

**Disclaimer : Dengan sangat berat hati gw akan bilang Bleach akan selalu dan selamanya milik Tite Kubo!!**

* * *

**Sweet Senbonzakura**

**Chapter 7 : Hitsugaya's Love**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance/General**

* * *

Hitsugaya menghela napasnya. Suara bising hujan yang sangat deras itu sedikit memusingkan kepalanya. Ia sekarang duduk di sofa ruang tengah rumah Rukia, masih dengan menggunakan hakama dan haorinya dengan Hyourinmaru yang tergeletak di sampingnya. Ia tadi menolak saat Rukia menawarkan sebuah piyama bergambar Chappy padanya, ia tidak mau memakai piyama yang memalukan seperti itu.

Pria bermata _emerald_ itu memandang televisi di depannya dengan bosan, selain suara televisi itu tidak terdengar acara yang disiarkan juga tidak ada yang bermutu. Hitsugaya melirik jam berlambang divisi 6 yang menempel di dinding atas televisi, pukul 23.15, malam semakin larut tetapi badai masih mengamuk di luar dan dengan perasaan yang sedikit senang ia akhirnya harus menginap di rumah Rukia.

Rukia, ia celingukan mencari perempuan manis itu. Hitsugaya menepuk keningnya, ia lupa Rukia sedang mandi pantas saja sejak tadi tidak terlihat. Mandi? Hitsugaya menggeleng dan menepuk-nepuk pipinya yang memerah, ia seperti melakukan hal bodoh. Ia samasekali tidak menyangka otaknya secara tanpa ijin telah memikirkan hal-hal yang memalukan sebagai seorang kapten Gotei 13 yang terhormat.

'Hitsugaya bodoh! Kenapa pikiranku bisa jadi mesum seperti ini sih!!' gerutunya kesal masih dengan wajah memerah.

Hitsugaya akhirnya mematikan televisi lalu merebahkan tubuh mungilnya di sofa yang lumayan panjang baginya. Ia mencoba tidur namun tidak bisa karena suara hujan deras membisingkan dan juga karena pikirannya di penuhi dengan bayangan Rukia.

Hitsugaya bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya lagi mencoba menghilangkan pikiran tentang Rukia. Ia tidak seharusnya menginap disini, padahal jika ia mau ia bisa saja bershunpo ke rumah Urahara tapi hatinya tidak mau, kata hatinya ingin agar ia bisa disini, bersama Rukia.

Ia berdiri dan berjalan ke arah dapur, ia ingin minum segelas teh hangat dan mencuci wajahnya dengan air segar untuk menenangkan pikirannya yang sudah teracuni oleh bayang-bayang Rukia.

Hitsugaya berdiri di depan wastafel yang berada di samping pintu kamar mandi yang di gunakan Rukia. Tangan kanannya memutar keran hingga air segar mengalir dengan deras dari keran berbahan silver itu. Ia menadahkan kedua tangannya, membiarkan air dingin memenuhi telapak tangan lalu menyekanya ke wajahnya.

Segar. Itulah yang dirasakan Hitsugaya pertama kali saat air dingin itu membasahi wajahnya. Ia lalu mengambil tisu yang tersedia di dekat wastafel itu dan mengeringkan wajahnya.

JDAAR..

Hitsugaya sedikit kaget. Ia tersenyum kecil, bagaimana bisa suara petir sekecil itu bisa mengagetkannya, pikirannya benar-benar sedang kacau.

JDAAAAARRRR!!!!

"Aaaa.....!!!"

Petir kedua benar-benar sangat menggelegar. Ia sampai harus menutup kedua telinganya. Hitsugaya mengerutkan alisnya, sepertinya ia tadi mendengar teriakan Rukia.

"Nii-sama tolong... Nii-sama..."

Hitsugaya terbelalak, itu memang jeritan Rukia. Walau agak ragu ia langsung mendobrak pintu kamar mandi yang di gunakan Rukia. Mata _emerald_nya memutar mencari sosok perempuan berambut hitam sebahu yang tadi berteriak ketakutan.

JDAAARR!!

"Kyaaa!!"

Mata Hitsugaya membulat sempurna melihat Rukia dengan hanya memakai handuk putih duduk memeluk lutut di samping bathup sambil menangis. Dengan wajah memerah Hitsugaya langsung mendekati Rukia lalu melepaskan haorinya untuk menutupi tubuh Rukia yang hanya tertutupi oleh sebuah handuk putih itu.

Hitsugaya berjongkok di samping Rukia. Ia ingin memeluk perempuan itu tapi ia urungkan. Ia hanya menatap Rukia yang tubuhnya gemetar. Otak jenius Hitsugaya dengan cepat bisa menyimpulkan apa yang terjadi pada Rukia, perempuan itu takut petir.

JDAAAARR!!

Rukia dengan tiba-tiba memeluk Hitsugaya setelah suara petir yang untuk kesekian kalinya menakutinya. Hitsugaya membeku, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan namun insting laki-lakinya menyuruhnya untuk menenangkan gadis itu.

Hitsugaya memeluk Rukia dengan erat, ia bisa merasakan tubuh Rukia yang lembut namun gemetaran dengan hebat. Satu tangannya merapatkan haori berlambang divisi 10 miliknya yang menutupi tubuh Rukia agar tidak kedinginan.

"Nii-sama... aku takut.." gumam Rukia masih dalam dekapan Hitsugaya.

"Jangan takut, aku ada disini.."

Hitsugaya menggigit bibir bawahnya, hatinya sedikit sesak mendengar gumaman Rukia. 'Bahkan dalam keadaan seperti ini dia hanya memanggil Byakuya.'

Setelah Rukia sedikit lebih tenang Hitsugaya langsung menggendongnya ke kamar Rukia. Tangan Hitsugaya gemetar saat menggendong Rukia, ini pertama kalinya ia menggendong seorang perempuan apalagi perempuan itu hanya mengenakan handuk putih hingga sebagian lekuk tubuh indah perempuan itu bisa Hitsugaya lihat, bahkan haori Hitsugaya yang berukuran kecil itu tidak mampu menutupi seluruh tubuh Rukia.

Hitsugaya membaringkan tubuh lemah Rukia ke ranjang lalu Rukia merah, sepertinya ia terkena demam karena shock dan terlalu lama berendam di air hangat. Mengetahui hal itu Hitsugaya langsung bershunpo ke dapur dan mengambil sebuah mangkok lalu mengisinya dengan air.

Hitsugaya celingukan mencari handuk kecil untuk di jadikan kompres, tapi ia tidak menemukannya. Akhirnya Hitsugaya merobek hakama bagian lengannya untuk di jadikan kompres. Ia sadar mungkin hal yang ia lakukan ini berlebihan karena ia sangat panik tapi ia tidak peduli, ia sangat mengkhawatirkan Rukia sekarang.

"Nii-sama..." igau Rukia. Matanya tertutup tanda ia tertidur tapi ia sepertinya mengigau.

Hitsugaya menatap wajah merah Rukia. Ia duduk di tepi ranjang sambil menggenggam tangan Rukia. Jantungnya tidak bisa berhenti berdetak dengan cepat jika berdekatan dengan Rukia seperti sekarang.

"Nii-sama... kapan kau pulang.." igau Rukia lagi.

Hitsugaya mengepalkan tangan kirinya. Perasaannya serasa di tusuk-tusuk dengan pisau mendengar Rukia selalu saja menyebut Byakuya meskipun dalam igauannya.

"Sepertinya aku mengerti bagaimana perasaan Ichigo selama ini," katanya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Dan ternyata aku benar-benar menyukaimu ya.." Hitsugaya tersenyum kecil lalu mencium kening Rukia yang masih lelap tertidur.

* * *

Byakuya menatap segelas teh hijau yang berada di atas meja kerjanya. Tangannya masih memegang sebuah kuas bertinta hitam yang ia gunakan untuk menulis laporan divisi 6. Punggungnya serasa mau runtuh dan mata abu-abunya memerah, sudah beberapa hari ini ia kurang tidur gara-gara menyelesaikan semua laporan hingga larut malam bahkan tidak tidur.

Pria berumur 27 tahun itu menghela napas lalu mengambil gelas berisi teh hijau dan meminumnya. Teh hijau memang minuman favoritenya tapi entah mengapa teh yang barusan ia minum tidak senikmat biasanya, seperti ada yang kurang. Ia menatap ke sekelilingnya, ia sadar bukan teh hijau itu yang kurang enak tetapi seseorang yang biasa menemaninya minum tidak ada hingga membuat perasaannya agak sepi.

Byakuya meletakkan gelas hijau itu kembali ke atas meja. Bibirnya sedikit tersenyum kecil melihat ukiran nama yang ada di dasar gelas itu, B&R. Artinya gelas itu adalah gelas miliknya dan juga Rukia, gelas yang membuat perempuan mungil itu memaksa Hinamori untuk mengambil beberapa tanah liat di rumah nenek Hinamori sebagai bahan dasar gelas itu.

Ada sekitar 30 kertas laporan yang menumpuk di hadapan Byakuya, ia sedikit bersyukur bisa menyelesaikan semua laporan sialan itu sebelum jam dua belas malam karena ia ingin tidur cukup hari ini. Ia tidak ingin lingkaran hitam bersarang di kantung matanya, itu bisa merusak penampilannya yang selalu sempurna.

Byakuya melepaskan haori berlambang divisi 6 yang ia gunakan sejak tadi pagi. Sedikit memijit bahunya sendiri untuk menghilangkan rasa lelah yang ada pada tubuhnya. Di saat seperti ini Byakuya selalu memikirkan Rukia, Rukialah yang biasanya memijit punggung Byakuya, Rukialah yang biasanya memberikan senyuman manis yang bisa membuat penatnya hilang seketika. Sedang apa Rukia sekarang? Apakah Rukia sudah tidur? Pertanyaan macam itu menggema dalam pikirannya. Betapa ia sangat merindukan perempuan mungil yang ia cintai itu.

Byakuya terus memikirkan Rukia. Ia sangat ingin bertemu dengan Rukia, memeluknya dengan erat. Ia sedah seperti pecandu bayangan Rukia, hidupnya tanpa Rukia sama saja dengan mati baginya. Byakuya merebahkan tubuhnya pada sandara kursi kerjanya, ia melepaskan dua kenseikan yang terpasang di rambutnya, memejamkan mata dan tertidur.

* * *

Kidou corps. Sebuah badan yang mengurusi masalah jurus kidou dan mengatur tentang peraturan penggunaan kidou terlihat sepi siang ini. Hanya terlihat beberapa orang shinigami yang berjalan keluar masuk bangunan yang bercorak ungu itu.

Byakuya menatap kantor Kidou corps yang ada di hadapannya sekarang. Entah mengapa kakinya bisa melangkah ke tempat ini sekarang.

Karena sudah terlanjur berada di depan kantor Kidou corps akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk masuk. Sepanjang perjalanannya di dalam kantor itu para shinigami memandangnya dengan sedikit heran, tidak biasanya seorang Kuchiki Byakuya mengunjungi Kidou corps secara mendadak seperti ini.

Byakuya menggeser pintu ruangan yang bertuliskan Taichou di papan yang di tempel di pintu itu. Ia tidak mengetuk pintu karena ia tahu orang yang ingin ditemuinya pasti sudah bisa merasakan reiatsunya. Kakinya melangkah mendekati seorang perempuan yang sedang melipat kertas laporan pekerjaannya menjadi sebuah pesawat lalu menerbangkannya di balik meja kayu besar yang berhamburan dengan kertas.

"Kazumei kidou-taichou.."

Perempuan berambut ungu bergelombang itu menatap Byakuya dengan sedikit heran. Sedetik kemudian ia langsung tersenyum manis menyambut Byakuya. "Byakkun!!"

"Ada apa? Tumben kau berkunjung pagi-pagi begini." Mayen membersihkan mejanya yang berantakan lalu mempersilahkan Byakuya duduk.

Byakuya hanya diam. Ia ragu ingin mengatakan hal yang ia pikirkan atau tidak pada perempuan di hadapannya itu. Bahkan ia merasa telah salah langkah karena menemuinya.

"Hei Byakkun! Jangan diam saja, ada apa?" tanya Mayen tidak sabar lalu meminum kopi susu di dalam gelas besarnya.

"Aku ingin menemui Rukia, aku perlu bantuanmu." Mayen menyeburkan kopi susu yang ia minum ke arah jendela sampingnya, ia kaget dengan jawaban Byakuya.

"Bantuan? Apa yang bisa ku bantu? Bukannya kalau kau ingin menemuinya kau tinggal menemuinya saja."

"Apa saja. Aku tidak bisa pergi jika tidak ada yang menggantikanku di divisi 6," jelas Byakuya.

Mayen mengangguk mengerti. Ia tahu bahwa Byakuya sangat mencintai Rukia dan begitu juga Rukia karena itu ia sangat senang ketika tahu Byakuya dan Rukia akan bertugas di Karakura bersama.

"Menggantikan ya.." Mayen berpikir, ia merasa harus membantu Byakuya untuk bertemu dengan Rukia.

"Ah iya! Aku ingat, ini pasti bisa berguna!"

Byakuya hanya mengertukan alisnya ketika Mayen mengeluarkan sebuah zanpakutou bergagang hijau dari dalam laci mejanya. Mayen mengelus zanpakutou itu sambil tersenyum, sepertinya di otaknya sudah ada ide brilian.

"Zanpakutou? Milik siapa itu?" tanya Byakuya.

"Ini Kyoka Suigetsu, duplikat zanpakutou milik Aizen. Ini hasil penemuanku dengan Kurotsuchi-taichou. Aku bisa menggunakan Kyoka Suigetsu untuk membuat semua orang berilusi bahwa kau ada di kantor padahal kau tidak ada di sana, bagaimana kau mau?"

Mayen tersenyum kecil saat Byakuya mengangguk menyetujui sarannya. Akhirnya ia punya kesempatan untuk menguji hasil penemuannya dengan Kurotsuchi Mayuri.

"Baiklah, ayo kita mulai sekarang." Byakuya membuka Senkai gate dengan Senbonzakuranya sedangkan Mayen membaca beberapa mantra sambil menegakkan zanpakutou itu di lantai.

"Kudakero, Kyoka Suigetsu!" seru Mayen, dan beberapa saat kemudian zanpakutou itu berubah menjadi Byakuya ilusi yang akan menggantikan Byakuya yang pergi ke Karakura.

Byakuya menatap Mayen sebentar sebelum memasuki Senkai gate, ia merasa berterima kasih. Sepertinya ia memang tidak salah karena meminta bantuan Mayen untuk urusan seperti ini.

"Semoga saja tidak ketahuan Soutaichou ya."

* * *

"Kurosaki-kun.. Aku sebenarnya.. menyukaimu.."

Ichigo hanya menguap mendengar pernyataan seorang perempuan berambut _orange _di hadapannya. Entah bagaimana ia bisa berada di atap sekolah sekarang, padahal menurut ingatannya ia sedang tidur di kelas saat pelajaran Ochi-sensei tadi.

"Bagaimana Kurosaki-kun, kau mau jadi pacarku?" tanya perempuan itu.

Ichigo mengucek kedua matanya yang memerah lalu memandang gadis bernama Inoue Orihime itu dari ujung kaki hingga kepala. Ichigo tidak mengelak kalau perempuan di hadapannya ini memang cantik, manis dan terlihat lembut. Ichigo tahu bahwa Inoue adalah siswi yang sangat terkenal karena kecantikannya, tapi walau bagaimanapun juga Inoue bukanlah tipe perempuan yang ia sukai.

"Maaf Inoue, tapi aku mencintai seseorang dan aku tidak akan menyerah untuk mendapatkannya." Ichigo tersenyum pada Inoue sebelum melangkah meninggal perempuan yang ingin menangis itu.

Ichigo menertawakan dirinya dalam hati. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa membuka hatinya untuk perempuan lain selain Rukia, entah daya tarik apa yang di miliki perempuan _midget _itu hingga ia bisa jadi tergila-gila padanya.

Inoue mengusap airmata yang mengalir di pipinya. Ia tidak menyangka akan bisa sesakit ini saat di tolak Ichigo. Pria itu memang tidak pernah memperlakukannya secara spesial, tapi ia tetap menyukainya sejak masuk SMA, saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya.

"Kurosaki-kun.. siapa yang kau sukai?" tanyanya sedikit bergetar.

Meskipun tahu bahwa akan sangat menyakitkan jika mengetahui perempuan yang berhasil merebut hati pujaannya tetapi ia tetap ingin tahu, ia pikir mungkin ia bisa membantu Ichigo agar bisa berpacaran dengan perempuan itu.

Ichigo menghentikan langkahnya. Ia memandang langit pagi Karakura yang sedikit berawan dengan beberapa burung yang berterbangan di atasnya. "Aku tidak menyukai seseorang, tapi mencintainya, sangat mencintainya. Kau tidak perlu tahu siapa orang itu," jawab Ichigo lalu kembali meninggalkan Inoue.

"Tunggu Kurosaki-kun, kau mau kemana?"

"Yang jelas tidak ke kelas. Jangan ikuti aku, lebih baik kau mencari pria lain yang mencintaimu." Ichigo tersenyum, ia merasa de javu dengan kata-kata itu. Ya, kata-kata itulah yang di ucapkan Rukia tadi malam padanya. Menyuruhnya agar mencari perempuan lain dan itu terdengar seperti sebuah lelucon baginya.

"Rukia.." gumam Ichigo pelan.

Ia baru teringat kalau Rukia tidak terlihat sejak tadi. Ia sudah mencarinya di seluruh sekolah, ia sempat menyangka bahwa Rukia mungkin menghindarinya karena kejadian tadi malam. Dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke rumah Rukia sekarang.

* * *

Rukia membuka matanya perlahan, sinar matahari dari jendela yang terbuka sedikit membuatnya silau. Rukia menggeser selimut tebal yang ia kenakan lalu bangkit dan bersandar pada bagian belakang ranjang.

Ia mengertukan alisnya ketika sadar ia hanya memakai handuk putih dengan haori kecil yang menempel di tubuhnya, juga saat sehelai kain berwarna hitam yang basah jatuh dari keningnya. Haori? Rukia melepas haori kecil itu lalu melirik lambang 10 yang terpampang pada bagian punggung haori tersebut.

Wajah Rukia langsung memerah saat mengetahui haori itu milik Hitsugaya yang berarti Hitsugaya telah melihatnya hanya memakai handuk putih itu. Ya ampun, bagaimana bisa ia seceroboh itu. Akhirnya dia ingat, tadi malam ia ketakutan karena suara petir lalu Hitsugaya mendobrak pintu kamar mandi, memakaikan haorinya padanya dan...

Semburat merah di wajah Rukia bertambah ketika ingat Hitsugaya memeluk dan menggendongnya sampai ke kamar. Ia benar-benar malu, tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan saat bertemu Hitsugaya nanti.

Rukia segera memakai lagi selimutnya saat pintu kamarnya terbuka. Terlihat seorang pria bertubuh mungil dengan rambut putih masuk membawa segelas air putih yang ia bawa di nampan di tangannya.

"Oh.. Akhirnya kau sadar juga," kata Hitsugaya sambil meletakkan segelas air putih tadi ke meja di samping ranjang Rukia.

"Um.. Iya, terima kasih Hitsugaya-taicou," balas Rukia dengan malu. Ia semakin merapatkan selimutnya untuk menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

"Itu.. tidak apa-apa, jangan di pikirkan.." wajah Hitsugaya tiba-tiba memerah. Jantungnya berdetak berkali-kali lipat lebih kencang dari biasanya.

Rukia tersenyum pada Hitsugaya membuat semburat merah di wajah kapten terimut di Soul Society itu semakin terlihat. Rukia lalu menatap lengan kanan hakama Hitsugaya, ia lalu beralih menatap kain hitam yang menjadi kompresnya. "Hitsugaya-taichou kau merobek hakamamu untuk kompresku?"

Hitsugaya hanya bisa mengangguk sambil menunduk menyembunyikan rona wajahnya yang memalukan. "Aku tidak menemukan handuk kecil jadi aku merobek hakamaku," jelas Hitsugaya.

"Maaf merepotkanmu Hitsugaya-taichou, aku benar-benar minta maaf!" seru Rukia.

"Ti-tidak perlu terlalu formal seperti itu. Tidak apa-apa kok," jawab Hitsugaya salah tingkah.

Rukia tersenyum lagi lalu mengambil segelas air putih yang tadi di bawa Hitsugaya dan meminumnya sampai habis setengahnya. Tenggorokannya terasa segar setelah meminumnya, pikirannya pun juga terasa lebih tenang.

Hitsugaya memandang Rukia yang sedang minum dengan sangat anggun, ia sangat senang melihat Rukia yang ramah seperti itu, ia jadi mengerti kenapa Ichigo sangat ngotot untuk merebut perempuan itu dari Byakuya. Ternyata Rukia memang mempunyai daya tarik yang sangat kuat di balik semua kesederhanaannya itu.

Ia jadi mengerti bagaimana rasanya mencintai seseorang dan bagaimana perasaan sakit ketika orang yang disukai menyebut nama orang lain dalam igauan tidurnya. Walaupun baru pertama kali jatuh cinta tapi ia sudah bisa mengerti semuanya sekarang, mengerti bahwa ia tidak mungkin bisa seberani Ichigo untuk mendapatkan Rukia.

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

Suara ketukan pintu membuyarkan lamunan Hitsugaya. Ia melirik Rukia sebentar untuk meminta persetujuan membuka pintu itu, lalu setelah Rukia mengangguk ia langsung melesat dengan shunpo ke arah pintu rumah Rukia.

Hitsugaya hanya bisa menghela napas ketika merasakan reiatsu orang yang mengetuk pintu itu, orang bodoh yang tidak becus menyembunyikan reiatsunya yang besar.

Hitsugaya memutar kunci dua kali lalu menekan gagang pintu hingga terbuka. Dugaannya tidak salah, seorang pria dengan rambut _orange _dengan alis yang selalu berkerut berdiri di balik pintu.

Ichigo menatap Hitsugaya dengan heran, ia yakin ia tidak salah rumah tetapi kenapa yang membuka pintu adalah makhluk berambut putih dengan badan mungil, bukan seorang perempuan manis bermata _violet _? batinnya.

Setelah menatap wajah Hitsugaya beberapa saat baru ia ingat, Hitsugaya adalah salah satu orang yang menghentikan pertarungannya dengan Byakuya beberapa hari yang lalu. "Kau.. kenapa kau yang membuka pintu?"

"Rukia sedang tidak enak badan, mau apa kau kesini?" tanya Hitsugaya.

Tanpa menjawab Ichigo langsung menerobos masuk ke rumah melewati Hitsugaya yang berubah menjadi jengkel pada Ichigo. Ia berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa ke kamar Rukia.

Mata cokelat musim gugurnya membulat ketika melihat Rukia tertidur dengan sebagian tubuhnya terlihat karena selimut yang menutupinya tergeletak tidak karuan. Ichigo bisa merasakan wajahnya mulai memerah melihat lekuk pinggang Rukia yang indah dan putih.

Hitsugaya yang baru memasuki kamar juga langsung memerah melihat Rukia yang tidur dengan sangat imut. Ia melirik Ichigo yang terpaku lalu menepuk-nepuk pipinya sendiri dan bergegas menyelimuti Rukia lagi.

"Aku akan menghajarmu jika berani berpikiran macam-macam," ancam Hitsugaya sambil membetulkan posisi tidur Rukia.

"Cih.. Aku tidak akan berpikiran macam-macam. Yang mencurigakan itu kau, kau semalaman di sini kan? Aku akan mencekikmu jika menemukan sesuatu yang janggal pada Rukia," balas Ichigo.

"Dan aku akan memenggal kepala kalian berdua jika berani lebih dekat lagi dengan Rukia."

Hitsugaya dan Ichigo menoleh ke arah pintu kamar. Mata mereka membulat melihat sesosok pria berambut hitam sebahu berdiri dengan zanpakutou yang siap memenggal kepala mereka kapan saja.

"Byakuya!!" seru Hitsugaya dan Ichigo bersamaan.

Byakuya menatap kedua pria yang berada di dekat Rukia itu dengan tatapan dingin hingga membuat Hitsugaya dan Ichigo merinding. Reiatsu yang di keluarkan Byakuya begitu besar dan membuat tubuh mereka tidak bisa bergerak sejengkal pun.

Byakuya beralih menatap Rukia yang tertidur dengan sebuah selimut yang menutupi hampir seluruh tubuh mungilnya. Tapi ia tahu di balik selimut itu Rukia hanya memakai sebuah handuk putih. Byakuya mengarahkan Senbonzakuranya pada Ichigo dan Hitsugaya.

"Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan pada Rukia?"

**To be Continued**

* * *

BinBin : Fic ini benar-benar rumit deh! Aduh gw sendiri juga mpe pusing kok! Halaahh ewa gw!!

Mayen : Widihh.. Penemuan gw sama Mayuri-chan! Mantep!! Ntar kapan-kapan mau ngeduplikatin Ryujin Jakka ahh~

BinBin : Jiaah.. Okelah kalau begitu, kita lanjutin bales review!! Dari **cumamojadi'reader'**, hahaa.. tau tuh Hitsugaya pake ikutan juga, terpesona dia sama Rukia.

Hitsugaya : Yee.. kan lo yang bikin w jadi kaya gini!! Next dari **tako-agni**, heh? Tapi tampangnya Ichigo tuh ga ada tampang mau nyerah. Haha

Ichigo : Tentu saja! Gw ga bakal kalah dari Byakuya!! Lalu dari **nisa'gaara**, iya nambah-nambahin saingan gw aja tuh!! Wah, ada lagi yang mau sama Renji nih..

Renji : Hohoho.. kan udah gw bilang gw ituh ganteng!! Dari **Yumemiru Reirin**, jiah kok males?? Iya ada unsur HitsuRuki.

Rukia : Renji berhenti bernarsis ria, gw mau muntah!! Oke selanjutnya dari** D31-ryuusei Hakuryuu, **ngga apa-apa telat asal review. Yupz dukung terus Nii-sama!!

Byakuya : Ehem.. Lalu dari **Freesia Chizu**, ga mereka ngga ngapa-ngapain!! Ini bukan fic rate M!!

BinBin : Oh iya, masalah rate.. Gw lagi mikir mau bikin fic ini jadi rate M, gimana? Setuju ngga??

Ichigo : Apa? Rate M?? Berarti gw sama Rukia...

BinBin : *nimpuk Ichigo pake bakiak Urahara* Heh! Pikiran lo mesum!! Oh iya jadi lupa sama reviewnya, balesan dari **Chariot330**, Hehee.. tenang mbah *?* ini Byakkun udah balik kan.. Ya ampun, iya Hitsu suka..

Mayen : Hohh..?? jadi Rate M? *ngebayangin* hehe.. mantep juga tuh Bin. Next dari **Red-deimon-beta**, wah Byakkun disuruh ngelamar Rukia tuh!!

Rukia : *blushing*

Byakuya : *salah tingkah*

Ichigo : No way!! Gw ga bakal biarkan itu terjadi!! Selanjutnya dari **ruki4062jo**, eh HitsuRuki?? Ya ampun ini pairing mulai banyak fansnya deh~

Renji : Eh.. Fansnya RenRuki ga ade ye?? Ga keliatan nih.. next **dari Shirayuki Haruno Schiffer**, eh? Kependekan??

Hitsugaya : Dari **Nibras Kuchiki**, hah? Nie author gaje lo bilang hebat? Kaga salah lu??

BinBin : Yee.. Ngiri aje lo!! Selanjutnya dari **MikiDaCAT**, eh? Iya sama-sama.. iya gw suka HitsuRuki juga.. gw tau kok.

Rukia : Dan terakhir adalah dari **miyamiyamiyayam**, wuahh.. dia yang paling heboh. Haha.. makasih ya reviewnya!!

BinBin : Oke minna!! Gw amat sangat berterima kasih atas reviewnya!! Maafkan gw yang selalu telat update ini!! Bagaimana?? Jadiin rate M apa nggak nih?? Mohon pendapatnya...~~

Mayen : Dan juga mohon review lagi yaaa~~

**Tekan ijo-ijo di bawah!! Jangan lupa kasih pendapat ni fic jadi Rate M apa nggak ya.. Onegai~~**


End file.
